Listen To The Rain
by Mellyna Yanou
Summary: Il pleuvait, pleuvait, pleuvait... TVXQ, DBSK, DBSG, THSK
1. Introduction

_Hehe... ça faisait un bail que je n'avais rien up' dans mes fanfics °° Alors je fais mon petit come back avec une nouvelle fic. Je vous laisse faire sa connaissance XD_

_**Titre** : Listen to the Rain_

_**Auteur** : Mellyna Yanou (The Revenge Of The Panda !!)_

_**Fandom** : TVXQ! Dong Bang Shin Ki (groupe coréen)_

_**Genre** : Alternative Universe, Fantastique, Angst, Shonen Ai_

**_Warning_**_ : Violence, Lime (pas pour l'heure)_

_**Pairing** : JaeHo_

_**Rating** : PG-13_

_**Note** : Il n'est pas nécessaire de connaître les personnages, mais si vous voulez savoir un peu quelle tête ils ont, je vous renvoie à Google Image, en attendant que je mette un lien sur la bio XP_

_Bonne lecture !_

OooOooOoOooOooO

**Introduction**

_Evanescence – Listen to the Rain_

Il pleuvait.

Le rideau dru de pluie s'abattait sur la ville comme si le ciel déversait l'eau de tous les lacs et rivières de la région sur le bitume des avenues et le béton de la forêt de toits. Un mur gris s'était formé au-dessus de la métropole, s'y infiltrant, assombrissant le monde, créant un faux crépuscule. Le monde se pressait au sol, se protégeant comme il le pouvait, cherchant un quelconque abri pour fuir les assauts de la pluie.

Il pleuvait.

Pour certains, cela ne les affectait pas plus que cela. Pour d'autres, il y avait pire que la pluie glaciale d'une fin d'automne.

Il pleuvait.

Les gouttes tombèrent sur son corps affaibli. Il s'effondra. Il tenta de se relever, prenant appui sur les coudes. Mais le poids écrasant de ce mur d'eau, ajouté à la fatigue et la douleur, le plaqua de nouveau sur le gravier. Les pierres s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair glacée et détrempée, et entamèrent sa peau pâle. Le grondement sourd de l'averse roula dans son crâne, l'enserrant dans un étau insupportable. Il voulait que cela cesse. Que son calvaire prenne fin.

Le crissement et le craquement de bottes trempées foulant le gravier, lui parvinrent près de son oreille. Le danger venait de face. La pointe d'une botte ferrée cueillit son menton meurtri et le força à relever la tête. Les yeux fermés, il se laissa faire, ses forces l'ayant abandonné à son bourreau.

« Pathétique. »

Mépris. Dégoût. Dédain… et une haine incommensurable. Il frissonna à cette simple parole. Comment pouvait-on faire passer autant de sentiments en un unique mot ? La botte partie, son menton s'écrasa sur le gravier. Il gémit de douleur. Une poigne de fer attrapa le col de sa chemise en lambeaux et le souleva de terre le plus simplement du monde. Il n'était rien pour lui… il n'était même pas assez lourd pour le gêner dans ses mouvements.

« Finalement, ce qui se disait à ton sujet n'était pas faux. »

Un poing s'abattit sur sa joue. Sa tête ne fit que basculer sur le côté.

« Tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même… aussi faiblard que ces mortels que tu chéris tant. »

Un autre coup frappa son visage. Ses lèvres déjà fendues se noyèrent sous le sang.

« Tu me dégoûtes. »

Comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire sac de tissus usés, il le jeta plus loin. Il s'écrasa, face contre terre. Il ne tenta pas de bouger.

« Il est beau, hein ? »

Que me veut-il… ?

Un éclair de lucidité dans cet océan de douleur dans lequel il baignait. Que lui voulait-il ? Qu'avait-il fait de mal pour qu'on le traite ainsi ? L'autre s'approcha, le pas leste et déterminé… et l'atteignit aux côtes. Le coup le fit rouler sur une longue distance avant que son corps ne soit arrêté par un muret.

« Il est beau, le grand JaeJoong ! »

JaeJoong ? La pointe de la botte s'enfonça de nouveau dans son ventre.

« Le beau, le grand, le magnifique… le céleste JaeJoong ! »

Il rythmait les superlatifs de coups plus violents et plus vicieux que les précédents.

« On aurait même pas la crainte de blasphémer et de dire le Divin JaeJoong ! »

Avec une résignation mêlée d'appréhension, il attendit le choc… qui ne vint pas.

« Et voyez-le, à présent ! Rampant devant l'ennemi puisqu'il ne sait plus faire que cela ! »

JaeJoong… était-ce son nom ? Une toux rauque coupa court ses pensées. Un goût ferreux et chaud coula sur sa langue.

« Toussant, crachant ses tripes tel un pestiféré… ça c'est de la décadence comme on en voit peu ! »

Il ricana. Cruel. Comment pouvait-on être aussi cruel pour se délecter de la souffrance qu'on infligeait à autrui ? 'JaeJoong' se retourna sur le dos, dans l'ultime tentative de faire face à son bourreau, dont il ne se souvenait pas avoir aperçu une seule fois le visage. Il hoqueta de surprise. Tout en lui hurlait au danger. Un simple regard sur sa personne suffisait à faire fuir tout âme assez folle pour oser l'approcher. Pourtant son visage… ses traits, bien que déformés par la haine… son visage clamait un tout autre discours.

Paradoxal. Dur mais doux. Redoutable mais affectueux. Ce mélange d'impression et de sentiments brisait l'âme. Il avait mal… mal au cœur. Aucune de ses blessures ne l'affectait autant que cette vision. Là, accrochant son regard noisette derrière lequel s'entrechoquaient innocence et perversité, il eut envie de pleurer.

« Oh, mais c'est qu'il chialerait presque le JaeJoong… ? Ecoeurant.  
- Hey ! Que faites-vous ici ?! »

Il fit volte-face. Un homme se tenait au loin, les mains en visières, tentant de percer le mur d'eau. L'autre cracha un juron.

« Le toit est interdit d'accès ! cria l'homme. Qui êtes-vous ?!  
- Stupide humain ! siffla-t-il. »

Il disparut derrière le pilier d'une antenne, englouti par le rideau sombre… mettant brusquement fin au calvaire de 'JaeJoong'. Haletant sous la pluie glaciale, il tenta de rassembler assez de force pour se hisser sur les genoux et les coudes. De l'aide. Il avait besoin d'aide. Il devait attirer l'attention de cet homme.

« Il y a encore quelqu'un ? cria de nouveau l'homme. »

'JaeJoong' voulut lui répondre, mais sa voix ne fut qu'un souffle rauque inaudible. Il fallait choisir : se lever ou parler. Il se traîna sur quelques mètres avant de s'effondrer. Il gémit. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Mais ce fut suffisant, car l'homme l'entendit et poussa un cri de surprise.

« Mon Dieu… viens vite m'aider, toi ! s'écria-t-il alors qu'il attrapait 'JaeJoong' par un bras. »

Des pas précipités claquant dans les flaques rejoignirent l'homme. Le nouveau venu s'empressa d'obéir. A deux, ils parvinrent à le hisser sur pied. 'JaeJoong' sombrait peu à peu… perdant tout attention sur ce qui l'entourait… hormis le grondement incessant de la pluie torrentielle.

« Il est gravement blessé, nota l'homme.  
- L'hôpital est trop loin d'ici… et la voiture est au garage, ajouta l'autre avec angoisse. »

L'homme fit passer le bras de 'JaeJoong' sur ses épaules, son compagnon fit de même avec l'autre bras. Il gémit de douleur. Son corps protestait au moindre mouvement.

« On fera venir le médecin. »

Il perdit connaissance.

Perché sur un toit voisin, il jura. Stupides humains. Stupides mortels qui fourraient leur nez toujours au mauvais moment. Grâce à ces deux-là, cette loque pourrait bien survivre. Survivre… intéressant. Faible comme il était devenu, vivre comme les humains lui conviendrait parfaitement. Excellente reconversion pour sa nouvelle situation. Ce serait aussi plus amusant de le pourchasser… voir comment il se débrouillerait. Il avait tout le temps pour en finir avec lui. Tout le temps. Par contre, lui, il n'en avait plus.

Il ricana.

Une bien belle journée pluvieuse.

OooOooOoOooOooO

Une goutte.

L'onde cristalline traça son chemin, fuyant le centre de la vasque étincelante, et vint s'écraser sur ses bords ciselés.

Une goutte. Deux gouttes.

Perturbant le liquide calme, elles brouillèrent un instant un visage de nacre qui s'y reflétait. L'image se redessina lentement, puis se brouilla.

Une goutte.

La surface semblait refléter l'allégorie du désespoir, les traits figés, telle une statue d'un réalisme époustouflant.

Une goutte.

Elle sillonna ses joues, marquant sa route d'une trace humide. Une main l'essuya, tremblante… puis effleura de ses doigts l'eau si belle. Le contact créa une multitude d'ondes désordonnées qui vinrent se rencontrer, se contourner, sans jamais s'évanouir. Turbulente, la surface finit par ne plus refléter le monde au-dessus d'elle.

Elle renvoya une toute autre scène, guère étrangère à celle dont elle fut le seul témoin. La tempête faisait rage dans ses flots désormais bouillonnants. Des gouttes moins indulgentes que celles qu'elle reçut, frappaient lourdement le paysage, noyant tous ceux qui avaient le malheur d'être touchés.

Elle tendit la main vers une forme gisant au sol.

Ses ongles noirs voulurent arracher le reflet d'une ombre ricanante.

Dans un sursaut de peine et de rage, elle balaya la vasque d'un puissant revers de la main. Le récipient fit une courbe parfaite dans l'air, projetant son contenu translucide autour de lui. Il s'écrasa sur le marbre, dans un concert de crissements métalliques.

Elle tomba à genoux, serrant dans ses bras son corps voilé de riches étoffes. Un sanglot souleva violemment son corps chétif. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le tissu.

Un cri retentit dans le théâtre de pierre et de flore.

OooOooOoOooOooO

_A suivre…_

_Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, siouplait ? _


	2. Chapitre 1

_Et voici la suite !!_

_Les cinq premiers chapitres sont bouclés, il reste une énième correction à faire… à ce propos j'ai changé de petites choses dans le prologue, une grosse faute et un peu de synthaxe (très intéressant, je sais oui XP). Bref !_

_Bonne lecture !_

OooOooOoOooOooO

**Chapitre 01**

Son poing s'abattit violemment sur le mur blanc. Le choc fut tel que le plâtre s'effrita, projetant un nuage de poussière blanchâtre dans la pièce exiguë. Le poing rencontra de nouveau la surface lisse et l'entama. Il fulminait. Il frappa. Il enrageait. Il cogna. Il voulait hurler. Il creusa un trou dans le mur. Mais ça ne lui suffisait pas…

« Yoochun… »

Il voyait le mur prendre la forme de personnes qu'il commençait à connaître et à haïr. Il voulait écraser son poing sur leur visage. Le trou s'agrandit.

« Ça suffit Yoochun !! »

La voix claqua, ferme, dure, mais juste. De ses ongles, il raya la surface détruite, et de la poudre blanche s'y coinça. Il griffa le mur. Non… ils ne méritaient même pas qu'il s'use le poing pour eux. Il se calma, prenant appui sur le mur, et y posa son front. Froid. Bien… ce contact lui permit de refaire un peu surface dans cette mer de colère noire dans laquelle il avait plongé.

« Bien. »

Oui. Très bien, en effet, songea-t-il amèrement.

« Tu t'es calmé ? »

Il hocha lentement la tête.

« Tant mieux. »

Il perçut le sourire dans sa voix.

« Je n'aurais pas aimé devoir te calmer moi-même. »

Yoochun haussa les épaules. Au point où il en était, cela ne lui faisait plus peur. Il ne craignait plus ses méthodes radicales… il ne craignait même plus d'aller _refaire le portait des hautes sphères_ si l'on en croyait ses mots.

« Retourne-toi maintenant, et regarde-moi. »

Sa voix s'était faite plus douce.

« Regarde-moi, s'il te plait. »

Il s'exécuta et fit face à un regard chocolaté qui, pour l'heure, le mettait mal à l'aise. Il avait honte. Ce sentiment coula en lui, le laissant las et fatigué. Honte de s'être comporté de la sorte devant lui. Honte d'être responsable de cette trace rouge violette qui s'étendait peu à peu sur la joue de son vis-à-vis. Pourquoi avait-il été si impulsif ?

« Maintenant, écoute-moi bien. Tu ne peux rien changer de ce qui s'est passé. C'est arrivé, un point c'est tout. Même si nos… supérieurs sont à pendre haut et court, tu ne dois jamais oublier le respect que nous leur devons. »

Yoochun ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais son voisin le devança.

« Même… même si tu penses qu'ils se sont trompés… surtout s'ils ont fait une erreur… tu te tais. C'est bien clair ? »

Il acquiesça, dégoûté de devoir courber l'échine et faire fi des nombreuses injustices dont le nombre de victimes ne cessait de s'accroître.

« Bon, passons aux choses qui nous intéressent. Ils ont perdu sa trace, ce qui est normal, mais il y a de grandes chances qu'il soit en vie.  
- Comment…  
- Il est toujours là-bas, à rôder. Il n'a jamais eu d'autres proies que lui. Il est donc très probable que s'il persiste à rester sur Terre, c'est que JaeJoong n'est pas loin et en vie. »

Qu'il était tentant d'être aussi optimiste. Yoochun considéra longuement les paroles de son interlocuteur. Il y avait du vrai, beaucoup de vrai… mais surtout une grande part de suppositions. Après tout, ils ne pouvaient être sûrs de rien avec lui.

« Et si on se trompait ? Si sa présence était due à autre chose ?  
- Oracle se trompe rarement. »

Yoochun se tut. Il devait bien lui accorder que la personne était la Voix de la Vérité, quoi qu'elle dise. Mais cela n'avait rien de rassurant, bien au contraire. _Il_ était quelque part sur Terre, un assassin sur ses traces, réduit à l'état d'un simple mortel. Le temps lui était désormais compté. Il pouvait très bien disparaître pour de bon d'un moment à l'autre. De plus, pour les Archives, il était bel et bien mort. Yoochun frissonna. Ils se devaient d'agir au plus vite. Ils devaient…

« J'y vais. »

Il se décolla brusquement du mur et se dirigea vers la porte. Une main lui attrapa fermement le bras.

« Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ?  
- Lâche-moi Junsu, grinça-t-il.  
- Pas avant d'avoir une réponse. Où vas-tu ?  
- Le chercher. »

L'évidence même. Junsu cilla. Il n'allait tout de même pas… il n'était quand même pas stupide pour contrer les règles aussi radicalement ? Pas lui ? Son regard lui fournit une réponse qu'il n'apprécia guère.

« Oh non ! Tu vas rester ici. »

Yoochun fit volte-face, s'arrachant par la même de la prise de Junsu. Rester… ici ? Il se moquait de lui… évidemment qu'il se moquait de lui ! Comment pouvait-on rester sans rien faire alors qu'un ami était en danger ?

« Il nous a été formellement interdit de faire ne serait-ce qu'un pas vers lui. »

La rage qu'il avait pu taire difficilement quelques minutes plus tôt, reprit le dessus d'une façon fulgurante.

« Je vais les tuer, gronda-t-il.  
- Tu vas surtout te faire massacrer si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, rectifia Junsu. »

Yoochun vacilla. Comment pouvait-il s'adresser à lui aussi calmement, alors que l'urgence de la situation n'était plus à prouver ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
- On va la voir. Elle a bien dû nous trouver une solution depuis tout à l'heure. »

Il était perdu. De quoi parlait son ami ? De quelle solution… ?

« Quoi ?  
- Allez, viens ! s'impatienta le jeune homme. »

Junsu le tira par le bras. Yoochun ne comprenait plus la situation… ils partaient la rencontrer pour discuter d'une solution… à quel sujet ? Quel était le rapport avec lui ?

« Junsu… qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là dedans ?  
- Réveille-toi Yoochun ! Elle doit nous expliquer comment faire pour le récupérer dans la plus grande discrétion. Tu as déjà oublié… ?  
- Quoi ? »

Pensées et idées retrouvèrent peu à peu leurs places. Lui qui d'ordinaire réfléchissait un minimum avant de se lancer, se trouvait alors sur le point de débarquer dans les bureaux, en furie, insouciant des graves conséquences que cela pouvait entraîner. Une attitude impulsive qui était la plupart du temps indissociable du prénom de son ami. Junsu semblait avoir fait tout le contraire. La situation lui apparut à la limite du burlesque, bien que l'ambiance et les récents évènements ne s'y prêtaient guère.

« T'emballe pas, fit-il l'ombre d'un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Je n'ai quasiment rien fait. Oracle a tout prévu, comme toujours.  
- L'espoir fait vivre. »

Junsu eut un léger rire. Yoochun sourit à son tour, mais…

« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend de braver les règles ? s'exclama-t-il. »

Son ami ne répondit pas, se contentant de le faire sortir de la pièce dans laquelle il l'avait entraîné alors qu'il commençait à voir rouge. Ils parcoururent le bâtiment d'un pas pressé, traversant les couloirs immaculés noirs de monde sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Yoochun ne posa plus de questions. Il y avait trop monde autour d'eux, trop d'oreilles. Parmi ceux qu'ils rencontraient sur leur chemin, la plupart leur souriait, entre l'amical et le compatissant… puis il y avait ceux qui attardaient sur leur personne un regard méprisant, moqueur. Yoochun eut un rictus amer. Ils ne faisaient jamais l'unanimité chez eux.

Leur périple à travers la bâtisse qui abritait bon nombre de leurs congénères, les conduisit brusquement à un immense espace dépourvu de toits. La cours, bâtie comme un amphithéâtre, baignait dans la lumière et les senteurs toutes particulières de musc et de myrrhe. Peu habitué à cette forte concentration de parfum, Yoochun se sentit saisi de vertiges. Mais comme toujours, ce fut bref, le monde se stabilisa autour de lui, quoiqu'un peu changé. L'impression que ces fumées encensées engourdissaient une partie de son esprit, plana furtivement en lui. A moins qu'il ne s'agissait du contraire, qu'elles en éveillaient une d'ordinaire en dormance. Il n'était jamais vraiment lui-même quand il allait la voir. Etrangement, cela ne lui était pas désagréable. Un siège vide, en bois blanc finement sculpté, trônait au centre du théâtre de marbre blanc et vert.

« Bonjour à vous deux, salua une voix derrière eux. »

Ils sursautèrent violemment, manquant de dégringoler les escaliers qu'ils étaient sur le point de descendre. Junsu s'en éloigna prudemment, craignant une nouvelle surprise qui lui ferait perdre l'équilibre. Ses entrées étaient réputées pour être… surprenantes, quelque peu effrayantes parfois. Il était difficile de s'y faire, malgré le temps et l'habitude. Les pensées de Yoochun se tournèrent immanquablement vers JaeJoong qui passait presque toutes ses journées en sa compagnie.

« Tout doux, Yoochun, murmura la voix. Tu ne voudrais pas te faire mal à nouveau. »

Une personne entièrement vêtue de noir, glissa gracieusement sur les marches de l'amphithéâtre. Ses cheveux noirs… ses pupilles d'hématite… ses yeux en amande charbonnés d'une douce poudre sombre. Ses lourds voiles de nuit… sa peau de nacre. Loin d'être effrayante, la femme laissait bien souvent sur son passage, regards perdus et émerveillés. Oracle s'approcha d'eux. Ils se courbèrent en guise de salutation. Junsu eut un regard en biais à son voisin aussi raide qu'un piquet, signifiant clairement _'__Calme-toi'_.

« Laisse donc, Junsu. Ça n'ira jamais plus loin, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Son regard s'attarda sur Yoochun, insistant, grave, couvant quelque avertissement. Ce dernier baissa les yeux, incapable de supporter plus longtemps son regard. Un sourire indulgent flotta sur les lèvres blanches d'Oracle. Elle leva la main pour effleurer sa joue, retraçant furtivement la courbe de sa mâchoire.

« De toutes façons, on ne peut pas lui en vouloir, ajouta-t-elle. »

Elle s'éloigna d'eux, et se plaça au centre du théâtre. Trois gestes secs mais ô combien gracieux, les portes se refermèrent. Un éclat malicieux s'attarda dans ses pupilles.

« Nous ne voudrions pas être… dérangés, expliqua-t-elle. N'est-ce pas ?  
- Que non, souffla Yoochun. »

Elle leur fit signe de la rejoindre et de s'installer sur les dernières larges marches de marbres. Ils s'exécutèrent sans un mot. Elle les considéra un instant du regard, avant de reprendre la parole.

« Je l'ai vu. »

Ils relevèrent brusquement la tête, l'espoir explosant dans leur poitrine, scrutant leur interlocutrice, avides d'en savoir d'avantage.

« Il rôde. Il observe. Il attend. »

La tension retomba brutalement. Cruelle déception.

« Je ne peux malheureusement plus suivre notre ami, s'excusa-t-elle. Il semble avoir disparu… bien qu'il soit toujours là.  
- Vous ne voyez que le Traqueur ? »

Oracle inclina la tête sur le côté en guise d'affirmation.

« C'est bien là, la seule preuve de sa survie. Là où rôde l'un, l'autre n'est jamais très loin. Il doit le surveiller, il n'y a pas d'autre explication au fait qu'il s'attarde là-bas. Son temps de chasse est révolu et pourtant il persiste, bien qu'il n'en ait pas le droit. Mais il n'est pas inactif, bien au contraire ! Seulement, il revient toujours à son point de départ.  
- Où est-il ? »

Les frêles épaules de la femme s'affaissèrent alors, intriguant les deux jeunes hommes.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Ces mots les frappèrent durement. Jamais on l'entendit un jour prononcer ces mots.

« Je vois ce qui l'entoure, mais je ne sais pas. 'Elle' brouille mes sensations et je me perds. »

Junsu déglutit difficilement. Si Oracle ne savait pas…

« L'endroit où ils l'ont jeté n'est connu que des Maîtres, déclara Yoochun, impuissant.  
- Je vous vois mal aller le leur demander. Pas vous… surtout pas vous. Non. Nous l'apprendrons d'une autre manière. »

L'auditoire tendit l'oreille, intrigué, appréhendant la suite. Un étrange sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la femme.

« Je sais que tous les mois, les lieux changent. Pendant le mois, ils ne diffèrent que de quelques kilomètres. Le point d'impact reste globalement le même.  
- Personne d'autre n'a reçu de sentence pareille depuis six mois, ajouta Yoochun. »

Junsu baissa la tête, perdant peu à peu l'espoir de trouver un moyen. En quoi cette information leur serait utile ? Il était impossible de connaître l'endroit où fut exilé leur ami.

« Rien n'est impossible, fit Oracle. Rien… et vous allez nous le prouver.  
- Hein ? »

La femme sourit à l'exclamation peu élégante de Yoochun.

« Chaque exilé est chassé par un Traqueur. C'est la loi. S'il survit, la vie lui appartient. »

Elle les observa tout à tour, un sourire malicieux au coin de la bouche.

« Je peux suivre un Traqueur ordinaire. L'autre a reçu une protection toute particulière. Mais pas ses congénères. »

Junsu et Yoochun se regardèrent, sceptiques. Pourquoi cette impression que la suite le déplairait ?

« Ce mois-ci, il y aura un autre exilé. »

OooOooOoOooOooO

Un rayon de soleil perça timidement la masse nuageuse qui n'avait cessé de déverser son eau trois jours durant. Il grimaça, agacé, lorsqu'il effleura son visage, mais il resta immobile. Accroupi sur le bord d'un toit d'immeuble, il fixait un point au loin que le commun des mortels n'aurait pu apercevoir. Le rayon insista, rivé sur son visage, semblant le narguer. Il souffla. Il préférait la pluie qu'à cet irritant trait lumineux têtu et incapable de réchauffer quoi que ce fût tant il paraissait froid sur sa peau. Le déluge avait ce côté purificateur inutile, répandant son eau bénite sur un monde souillé jusqu'aux fondations qui jamais ne pourrait être lavé de ses péchés. Cela le faisait ricaner.

Il se releva et arpenta nonchalamment la bordure de béton, draguant le vide qui s'ouvrait à ses côtés. Deux jours. Deux jours sans donner de nouvelles. 'Elle' n'allait pas aimer. Il haussa les épaules. Peut-être était-'elle' en furie… ? Il s'en moquait éperdument. Il aurait sûrement des problèmes à son retour. C'était bien le cadet de ses soucis. Après tout, il ne subissait jamais rien de plus que quelques réprimandes acides. 'Elle' avait trop besoin de lui pour se permettre de le _punir_ sévèrement. 'Elle' déverserait alors son courroux sur les autres.

Une brise glaciale souffla sur sa nuque. Il sourit. Ils avaient fait vite. Des talons claquèrent dans son dos au rythme de la marche de leur propriétaire. Ce son métallique crissant contre les pierres du gravier aurait fait grimacer de douleur n'importe quelle personne communément constituée. Pour lui, cela ne faisait que lui signifier qu''Elle' était vraiment furieuse… au point d'envoyer un émissaire spécial. Une silhouette se posta à ses côtés, alors qu'il s'était de nouveau tourné vers la jungle d'immeubles. Il ne prit pas la peine de tourner le regard sur le nouveau venu.

« Tu n'es pas rentré, réprimanda platement une voix fluette d'enfant. Mère est furax.  
- Et que veux-tu que ça me fasse ?  
- Quand Mère est en colère, surtout après toi, la garde perd son lieutenant.  
- Vraiment rien à foutre. »

Un hoquet de stupeur maladroitement feinte lui répondit.

« C'est pas gentil pour eux. »

Il la regarda finalement, exagérant son air ennuyé, décidé à lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur. Il ne put que soupirer de désespoir, profondément irrité par l'immaturité flagrante de la personne. Froufrous, dentelles, jupons, soie, velours, lacets, bottes ferrées, le tout dans des teintes sanguines, la couvraient de la tête aux pieds. Il ne put s'empêcher malgré tout de trouver cela d'un goût exquis, bien qu'il désapprouvait totalement l'amour sans borne de cette gamine pour la mode vestimentaire des humains. Tirant la langue, signe d'une extrême application, elle arrangea un serre-tête plat en dentelle vermeille et blanche, sur sa lourde chevelure saphir. Elle se baissa au-dessus d'une flaque, contemplant le reflet que lui renvoyait la surface liquide. Puis elle sortit de nulle part une étrange corde noire torsadée qu'elle mâcha aussitôt.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ce truc écoeurant ? grogna-t-il.  
- Oh ça ? Les humains appellent ça de la réglisse. C'est très bon ! Tu veux goûter ? »

Elle lui tendit un autre lacet qui pendouilla pathétiquement au bout de son bras. Il eut une grimace dégoûtée. Ces mortels…

« Garde cette saleté loin de moi ! siffla-t-il.  
- Comme tu veux. Tu sais pas ce que tu rates, en tout cas. »

Il serra les poings, refoulant du mieux qu'il put, l'irrésistible envie de l'étrangler qui l'envahissait. La fille haussa les épaules et mangea la seconde réglisse.

« Je suppose que tu t'es dérangée à te déplacer pour autre chose que me faire goûter une confiserie. »

Elle cessa de faire tourner la réglisse entre les dents mais ne prit pas la peine de l'enlever lorsqu'elle lui répondit.

« T'es très désagréable aujourd'hui, fit-elle remarquer. Mais t'as raison, y a autre chose.  
- Nous y voilà… et quoi ?  
- J'voulais voir comment il est. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi cette gamine était-elle intouchable ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement la tuer et enfin avoir la paix ?

« Ça fait tellement longtemps que je t'entends parler de lui avec Mère. J'ai envie de savoir moi aussi. »

Il trouva la réponse… parce qu'elle était sa fille. S'il tentait quoi que ce fût contre elle, sa vie n'aurait plus aucune valeur pour 'Elle'… bien qu'aucun amour ne liait les deux personnes.

« T'as qu'à le chercher toi-même.  
- Vrai ?! s'exclama-t-elle. Je peux vraiment ?! »

La fille sautilla sur place, visiblement joyeuse… son regard pervenche couvait une curiosité malsaine et les traits de son visage se tiraient en une expression carnassière. Il la vit prendre son élan. Il s'empressa de l'agripper par les bras et la garder sur le toit.

« Oh non ! Avec les yeux seulement ! »

La fille se figea au contact de ses mains sur ses bras. Il se souvint trop tard qu'elle détestait tout contact physique. Il retira aussitôt ses mains.

« Tu m'as touchée ! s'écria-t-elle outrée.  
- Comme si j'avais eu le choix, grogna-t-il.  
- Tu m'as touchée ! pleurnicha-t-elle.  
- Ô Cerbère… soupira-t-il exaspéré. »

Il la laissa sangloter quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

« Bon, tu veux voir ou pas ?  
- O-oui, renifla-t-elle.  
- Mais tu te calmes avant !  
- O-oui… »

Ses sanglots dépourvus de larmes cessèrent rapidement, puis elle sortit une nouvelle réglisse qu'elle mâcha méticuleusement. Elle scruta la forêt de verre et de béton qui s'ouvrait devant eux, les yeux plissés. Elle cessa brusquement de mastiquer. Elle l'avait trouvé.

« Il est pas encore réveillé ? fit-elle déçue. C'est pas marrant. Il va rester longtemps comme ça ?  
- Apparemment… »

La fille prit un air d'intense réflexion, le regard rivé sur la fenêtre qui les intéressait tous deux. Elle jeta un regard sur son voisin.

« Bon, et bien puisqu'il mettra du temps avant de revenir parmi les vivants, tu peux rentrer à la maison ! »

Il fallait s'y attendre… et s'y résoudre. Il n'avait aucune envie de retourner là-bas. Et contrairement à cette gamine, il ne le considérait pas du tout comme sa _maison_. Quel terme ridicule. La fille retourna vers le centre du toit. Un courant glacial s'attarda de nouveau contre la nuque du jeune homme.

« Allez, ChangMin ! J'aime pas attendre ! »

Les mains dans les poches, il se retourna. Un brouillard noirâtre flottait au-dessus du sol. La fille passa à travers, engloutie par les bras brumeux du miroir. Il grogna. Il ne craignait pas grand-chose concernant son petit écart de conduite, mais si la fille décidait d'intervenir dans la discussion…

Tant pis.

Il la suivit et disparut de la surface de la Terre.

OooOooOoOooOooO

_A suivre…_

_Je suis sûre que vous connaissez le refrain ! 'Des reviews ou la vie ?!' Euh… c'est peut-être 'Des reviews ou des sorts ?!'_


	3. Chapitre 2

Listen est de retour ! Merci beaucoup à **Paix'Q** pour ses reviews revigorantes, j'espère en voir à chaque chapitre (même si c'est pour me dire "Stop au mystère, on VEUT des réponses" XD) Pas plus de parlottes, je vous laisse avec l'histoire…

Bonne lecture !

OooOooOoOooOooO

**Chapitre 02**

Une forêt de colonnes tortueuses l'accueillit à la sortie du passage. D'un éclat métallique, des lignes sinueuses et profondes creusaient, courraient le long de la surface, du sommet jusqu'au sol de grès, puis s'y enfonçaient comme d'énormes racines d'un arbre millénaire. Un silence de tombe planait entre les piliers ; les larges talons de la jeune fille claquaient sur le grès, fournissant les seuls sons audibles dans l'espace.

Une lumière sans aucune source éclairait l'endroit qui s'étendait à l'infini. Une lueur de couchant… un soleil déclinant jaune, signe de mauvais temps. Signe que plus loin, le ciel se chargeait de pluie et d'orage. Rien de réconfortant. Point de réconfort dans l'Amenty. Juste le désespoir d'atteindre un jour la limite de cette forêt éternelle.

L'Amenty. L'antichambre des Enfers. Plus communément nommé les Limbes. Un lieu où échouaient certaines âmes. Pour y rester l'éternité durant et y dépérir sans jamais disparaître. Pour y séjourner un moment avant de repartir pour des dimensions moins sombres. Pour le traverser furtivement avant de plonger dans l'Horreur même. L'Amenty. Un lieu inconnu de l'Humanité toute entière quoi qu'elle puisse en dire.

Mais eux la traverseraient pour une toute autre raison. Hormis être l'entrée de lieux infernaux, elle était celle d'une dimension bien particulière. Un monde dont personne n'avait jusqu'alors saisi l'importance et l'intérêt. Ni Bien. Ni Mal. Juste une Antithèse.

La fille bifurqua brusquement à droite et disparut, laissant ChangMin poursuivre seul sa route. Il marcha quelques instants supplémentaires avant d'apercevoir un porche de pierre noire érodée. Il passa le cadre sans porte et se retrouva dans un tout autre environnement. Une cité… une ville joyeusement animée.

Etrange pour un monde dont le principal accès se trouvait dans les Limbes… accès qui donna son nom à la dimension. L'Athe-Amenty n'était pas un monde d'horreurs, de morts, de démons… loin de là. La vie y était aussi normale que sur Terre ou plus haut. Les différences se trouvaient ailleurs.

Quelques habitations de pierres délimitaient un large espace plus ou moins circulaire. La place centrale était encombrée d'un marché… immense, bruyant, incroyablement fréquenté. Les commerçants exhortaient les passants, certains discutaient activement avec leurs clients… l'endroit semblait animé d'une vie qui lui était propre. ChangMin n'y voyait là qu'une masse vivante, grouillante, qui ne cessait de s'agiter comme de vulgaires insectes. Entrer dans cette folie équivalait à perdre son identité. Il préférait garder le peu qui lui restait et contourna soigneusement la place.

Au-delà du cercle de maisons, une bâtisse, la plus imposante de toutes, s'élevait devant lui. Une forteresse bâtie et taillée comme une montagne. Un roc tombé du ciel au centre de la cité, rapidement devenu son pivot. Un lieu de pouvoir dans une ville de pouvoir… la plus puissante et la plus ambitieuse des âmes de l'Athe-Amenty. Les lieux étaient à la hauteur des ambitions de la personne. Démesurés. Sans limite.

Un large chemin de dallages clairs serpentait paresseusement vers la forteresse, flaqué de statues d'albâtre noir… une armée de tigres épiait les moindres faits et gestes de tous ceux qui empruntaient ce chemin. ChangMin choisit de les ignorer, comme toujours. Il ne fit pas non plus grand cas des deux géants affectés à la garde, postés de chaque côté de l'immense entrée. Ceux-ci le suivirent du regard sans esquisser le moindre geste. ChangMin poursuivit sa route, traversa la cours couverte, dallée de marbre vert, et se dirigea vers un large escalier conduisant aux niveaux inférieurs.

L'escalier ne possédait aucune issue. Posté sur la dernière marche, ChangMin faisait face à un mur de pierres, nu, délabré et érodé. Il semblait attendre que quelque chose survienne, comme si sa simple présence face à ce mur déclencherait quelque mécanisme d'ouverture. Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

La surface rugueuse ondula, perdant son aspect solide, frémissante comme de l'eau. Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour passer au travers de ce nouveau passage…. Et entrer dans un tout autre univers.

A son humble avis – il eut un rictus moqueur – les Limbes étaient bien plus distrayants que le dédale de couloirs et de galeries dans lequel il atterrit. A quoi pouvait-on s'attendre sur les lieux du plus grand rassemblement de forces des trois mondes ? L'endroit semblait suinter de lui-même de mercenaires au physique peu engageant, humain au quart. ChangMin se retenait tant bien que mal de s'écarter de leur chemin tant ils l'écoeuraient. Au _monde du milieu_ les abominations, les hybrides et autres étrangetés… ils étaient une infection pour ce monde et ils menaçaient de contaminer les deux autres. Mais 'elle' les trouvait utiles… 'elle' les voyait comme une roue dentée de plus dans son engrenage, des soldats supplémentaires qui l'aideraient dans son ascension. Son ultime ascension. Du bétail… de la chair à canon bon marché que personne ne regretterait.

Il se fraya un chemin dans cette masse. Les lieux semblaient constamment en état d'alerte extrême. Une odeur âcre planait entre les murs accompagnant l'atmosphère fébrile qui y régnait. Puis la foule s'écarta, laissant passer une demi-douzaine d'hommes, l'uniforme impeccablement sombre, les armes luisantes, qui lui barrèrent la route. La Garde. ChangMin nota que leur lieutenant n'était plus le même. Celui-ci eut un bref salut la tête.

« Je vous prierai de nous suivre. »

Il s'agissait bien de la toute première fois que la Garde le conduisait à Elle. Sa colère dut monter d'un cran. Il se retrouva bien vite encadré, sans aucune issue possible. Il haussa les épaules. Qu'avait-il à craindre ? Après tout il n'allait pas fuir comme un lâche. Son horripilante progéniture comme émissaire, la garde comme comité d'accueil… d'autres surprises étaient à prévoir. Cela l'amusa. Cherchait-elle à l'effrayer ? Il ne lui était qu'à moitié soumis… bien qu'il trouvait le terme un peu excessif. Il ne lui devait que sa place au sein de ce monde, rien de plus. L'irritante impunité dont il disposait, lui seul en était le maître. Si 'elle' obtenait un quelconque avantage de ses _services_, lui en retirait tous les bénéfices.

Il n'échangerait sa place pour rien au monde. A bien y réfléchir, personne n'était assez fou pour souhaiter l'occuper… surtout pas la sienne. Servir sous ses ordres en tant que Traqueur n'avait rien d'une fin en soi, ni d'enviable. C'était un moyen. Mais une fois que l'on intégrait cette classe, impossible de la quitter. Personne ne pouvait soupçonner l'éventail d'avantages qu'elle offrait… même les membres les plus sensibles trouvant leur travail ingrat, ne pouvaient nier la chose. Que les ignorants le restent.

OooOooOoOooOooO

Junsu plissa les yeux.

« Un… second exilé… répéta-t-il platement. »

Le sourire d'Oracle s'agrandit. Junsu eut la brève impression qu'ils tournaient en rond pour le plus grand amusement de la femme.

« Mais… jusqu'à présent, personne n'a enfreint de règles, répliqua-t-il.  
- Jusqu'à présent oui, poursuivit Oracle. Mais… tout peut changer. »

Aurait-elle vu le visage ou le nom du prochain condamné ?

« Et où est ce futur et pauvre élu ?  
- Oh, pas très loin. »

Yoochun coupa brusquement court aux réflexions désordonnées de son ami, un air résigné peint sur ses traits.

« Laisse tomber Junsu… ça va être pour notre poire. »

Du coin de l'œil, il capta l'éclat malicieux dans le regard hématite de la femme.

« Du moins, pour l'un de nous deux…  
- Qu… oh non… »

Junsu laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains. Laisser Oracle tout organiser en leur absence, n'était finalement pas sans risque. Mais ce furent les dernières recommandations de JaeJoong avant qu'il ne disparaisse de son appartement le lendemain. Il savait forcément où cela les entraînerait…

« Tu as tout à fait raison Yoochun. »

Si Oracle avait les moyens de régler cette affaire au plus vite, elle avait sa bénédiction et même plus. C'était une personne étrange, certes, mais digne de confiance. Mieux que cela… elle était la Confiance même. Et cela, bien trop peu de personnes l'avaient compris.

« Il nous faut agir en toute discrétion et sans risque d'être trahi. On ne saurait trop le répéter. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'attendre qu'une personne étrangère à notre cercle et à nos plans, soit envoyée en exil. Qui saurait prévoir ce qui est imprévisible ? »

Oracle était ainsi… elle ne prédisait, ne voyait que ce qui suivait le cours normal des choses. Un bouleversement surviendrait à son insu. Tel était son pouvoir. C'était déjà beaucoup. Peu pouvait se vanter d'être extralucide, et aucun n'atteignait sa puissance.

« Nous devons avoir le complet contrôle de la situation. Ne jamais lâcher les rênes. »

Il s'agissait ni plus ni moins que de manipuler les évènements, de forcer le Destin. Yoochun avait encore beaucoup de mal à s'adapter à cette nouvelle vision des choses, mais s'en faisait une idée qu'il espérait assez juste. L'avenir n'étant qu'un enchevêtrement de fils et de cordes de longueurs et de largeurs diverses, emmêlés inextricablement, il serait aisé d'en manipuler les nœuds. Il suffisait de tirer un ou deux fils, d'en nouer quelques uns, d'en couper d'autres. L'avenir était la chose la plus malléable de l'Univers… tout le contraire du Destin. Celui-ci restait immuable, seuls les chemins qui y conduisaient pouvaient être modelés.

Oracle alla s'installer sur son siège, s'appuyant sur un accoudoir.

« Il faut commencer par désigner qui sera envoyé dans le monde du milieu.  
- Ejecté serait peut-être plus près de la réalité, grogna Junsu. »

Il croisa les bras, la mine légèrement boudeuse. Il n'était pas contre le fait d'être actif dans ses plans, mais de là à se faire exiler, dépouillé de tout pouvoir…

« Oui, il paraît que l'atterrissage est plutôt violent, approuva gravement Oracle. »

Un épais silence s'abattit sur le théâtre… Yoochun se racla la gorge. Une Oracle pince-sans-rire était une Oracle effrayante.

« Alors ? Qui de vous deux se dévoue ? »

Les deux jeunes hommes s'entre-regardèrent avec angoisse et appréhension. Pour chacun c'était à lui d'y aller, il était hors de question de laisser l'autre recevoir ce qui équivalait à une peine capitale. Permettre à l'exilé de vivre sur Terre s'il réchappait à la Chasse, n'avait rien une grâce. Et la Chasse dont l'un d'eux ferait l'objet, était pire que tout. Sans leurs capacités habituelles, comment y survivre ?

« Décidez-vous… ou je désigne un volontaire et la nature de son infraction, menaça la femme. »

Ils ne brisèrent pas l'échange visuel pour autant. Aucun ne cédait face à la détermination de l'autre. Il n'était pas question de laisser Yoochun y aller. Abandonner Junsu sans protection à ces ours mal léchés était impensable. Mais peut-être que…

« Impossible les deux en même temps, cela pourrait paraître suspect. »

Son intervention brisa l'infime espoir de régler ce dilemme. Oracle se redressa, sa patience semblant s'être tarie.

« Bon. Décidés ?  
- Non.  
- Très bien. Vous devrez alors vous plier à mon choix. Yoochun, il faudra faire courir le bruit que tu commences à… comment dire ?  
- Péter un câble ? suggéra amèrement Yoochun.  
- Exactement. »

Sa décision eut l'effet d'une douche glacée. Le jeune homme accusait le coup comme il pouvait. Malgré le ton léger dont usait Oracle, il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un sourire. Son regard ne pétillait plus. Elle devait se maudire…

« Pour ça, c'est déjà entamé, lança Junsu. »

Yoochun le fusilla du regard, mais son ami avait tourné la tête dans la direction opposée, incapable de le regarder en face.

« Parfait. Oh et puis, il ne faut pas oublier le plus grave délit, ajouta-t-elle songeuse. Bien je crois que nous avons tous beaucoup à faire. »

_Que peut-elle bien faire de ses journées ?_

Ils se levèrent des marches de l'hémicycle.

« Oui comme me forger une réputation de fou furieux.  
- Et bien comme ça, je ne me sentirais plus seul, soupira Junsu. »

Oracle cacha un sourire amusé de sa main, et quitta son siège pour les raccompagner vers les portes.

« Si tu veux bien me filer quelques tuyaux, je suis prêt à écouter l'expert. »

Junsu grogna. Ils gravirent les marches.

« Yoochun, appela Oracle. »

L'interpellé se retourna. Brusquement, Oracle lui attrapa le bras et le tira vers elle. Yoochun bascula dans les escaliers. Puis… plus rien. Junsu ouvrit des yeux ronds. Son ami venait de traverser les escaliers et avait tout simplement… disparu. Il fixa Oracle sans comprendre.

« Toute personne non autorisée, surprise à errer sur Terre sera sanctionnée, récita Oracle pour toute réponse. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'attendre son consentement. »

Junsu déglutit difficilement. A son retour, Yoochun serait probablement enragé.

« Ouh… il ne va pas aimer ça du tout… du tout, souffla-t-il. »

OooOooOoOooOooO

La porte d'entrée de l'appartement sonna. Yunho sursauta sur le fauteuil. Cela faisait des heures qu'il s'était habitué au silence que la sonnette avait brusquement déchiré. Il consulta l'horloge du magnétoscope… 17h45. Ce devait être sa sœur, de retour de ses cours. Il se leva, quittant sa position avachie, et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Il trouva effectivement sa jeune sœur sur le palier, trempée de la tête aux pieds, grelottant de froid et claquant des dents. Des mèches noires échappées de sa queue de cheval s'étaient plaquées sur son visage. Yunho retint à peine son rire. L'adolescente lui lança un regard noir.

« Surprise par la pluie ? s'enquit-il innocemment.  
- Parce que t'appelle ça de la pluie, toi ?! s'exclama-t-elle. C'est un vrai déluge ! Même les bus ont eu peur de circuler et nous ont fait faux-bond !! »

Yunho rit franchement. La jeune fille ôta son sac de cours tout aussi dégoulinant d'eau et le laissa tomber au sol.

« Dis… tu vas me laisser entrer, oui ?! J'ai froid, gémit-elle. »

Yunho s'écarta de l'entrée, libérant ainsi le passage, non sans l'avoir obligée à retirer bottes et imperméable sur le paillasson avant même d'entrer. L'adolescente put enfin rentrer… laissant derrière elle des traces humides de son passage sur le gerflex de l'appartement.

« Mince, mes chaussettes sont mouillées, grogna-t-elle en les enlevant. Je vais aller me sécher !! »

Elle se précipita dans la salle de bain et s'y enferma. Yunho entendit le vrombissement étouffé du sèche-cheveux. Amusé, il s'occupa des affaires que sa jeune sœur avait abandonnées au pas de la porte. Quelques minutes plus tard, il déposa le sac et le manteau dans sa chambre. Son attention fut alors attirée par une porte entrebâillée laissant apercevoir une pièce assombrie. La sonnette n'avait pas l'air de déranger son occupant. Rien ne semblait pouvoir l'extirper de son sommeil. Seul le temps pourrait y faire quelque chose.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, sa sœur en sortit, le surprenant à fixer, immobile, la porte de la chambre.

« Toujours pas réveillée, la Belle au Bois Dormant ?  
- Jihye !  
- Quoi ?! »

La jeune fille s'approcha de la porte et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir quelque chose. Yunho ferma la porte, bloquant son champ de vision.

« Laisse-le dormir en paix.  
- Ben… ça fait trois jours qu'il 'dort'. Il doit avoir son compte niveau sommeil.  
- Apparemment non. De toutes façons, l'épier ne servirait à rien. »

Boudeuse, Jihye tourna les talons et rejoignit sa chambre, criant qu'elle avait du travail pour le lendemain. Yunho grimaça quand la porte claqua bruyamment derrière elle. Voulait-elle des problèmes avec leurs voisins ? Une musique entraînante s'éleva de l'autre côté de la porte.

_Du boulot, hein ?_

Yunho reporta son attention sur la chambre. Deux jours plus tôt, le gardien de l'immeuble avait retrouvé un jeune homme mal en point sur le toit du bâtiment. Yunho l'accompagnait alors qu'il vérifiait l'étanchéité d'une trappe au dernier étage. D'étranges bruits sur le toit avaient incité l'homme à sortir. Comment cette personne avait atterri là-bas, aucun d'eux ne trouva de réponse vraisemblable. L'accès à l'extérieur était verrouillé et le gardien possédait la seule clé qui l'ouvrait. Il n'avait donc pas pu accéder au toit par la porte. Il ne s'était pas non plus amoché tout seul. Le gardien aurait juré avoir entendu une autre personne. Mais elle fut introuvable.

Yunho avait proposé de l'emmener chez lui… ce n'était pas loin du dernier étage, le logement du gardien était, lui, beaucoup trop loin, au rez-de-chaussée. De plus il y avait une chambre libre, inutilisée depuis des mois. Dès lors, le convalescent ne l'avait pas quittée et Yunho eut tout le loisir de le détailler attentivement quand blessures et hématomes s'estompèrent sur son visage.

Il était bien rare de voir de telles personnes… aux traits si fins, épurés, presque frêles, à la limite de la perfection. Des termes qui d'ordinaire n'étaient réservés qu'à la gente féminine. Pourtant, il s'agissait des qualificatifs les plus appropriés qu'il ait pu trouver, sans pour autant transformer ce jeune homme en une caricature de… 'femmelette'. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais étaient coupés un peu court, juste ce qu'il fallait, et encadraient un visage que Yunho eut tôt fait de qualifier de 'parfait'.

Son observation s'arrêtait là… gêné de scruter de la sorte une personne à son insu. Lui-même n'aurait pas apprécié d'être dévoré ainsi des yeux.

La musique changea, extirpant Yunho de ses pensées.

« Jihye ! Thé ou café au lait ? »

Il avait été seul toute la journée, il ne demandait pas mieux pour un peu de compagnie. Sa sœur travaillerait plus tard. Après tout, comment pouvait-on assimiler un cours quand un chanteur vous braillez sa déclaration d'amour dans les oreilles sur un fond de violon dépressif ?

« Café au lait, steuplait !! »

Puis la voix de sa sœur reprit avec ferveur le refrain larmoyant de la chanson… Yunho soupira. Il était temps que leur inconnu revienne parmi les vivants.

_Ca commence à me peser, là…_

OooOooOoOooOooO

_A suivre…_

_Tous les commentaires sont hautement apréciés, même si vous venez tout juste de découvrir l'histoire XD_


	4. Chapitre 3

_Je suis navrée de tout ce retard ToT_

_Comme je suis nulle pour m'excuser je vous laisse avec la suite, en espérant qu'il sera apprécié XD_

OooOooOoOooOooO

**Chapitre 03**

_Teardrops__ - Massive __Attack_

Une voiture passa à toute allure sur une large et profonde flaque, projetant autour d'elle de grandes gerbes d'eau. Yoochun pesta, maudissant le conducteur jusqu'à sa quinzième future génération, alors qu'il courrait se mettre à l'abri sous le porche du plus proche magasin. Sauvé de la pluie furieuse qui s'était déversée sur la ville sans crier gare, le jeune homme regarda son reflet que lui renvoyait la vitre de la porte d'entrée.

« Oh p_XXXX_… »

Si une partie de ses cheveux s'était plaquée sur son visage, l'autre tendait à s'élever en bouclant. Yoochun ne put retenir un flot de jurons qui firent sursauter une vielle dame à côté de lui. Celle-ci fut horrifiée et outrée que l'on puisse agencer autant de grossièreté dans une même et unique phrase. Sans grand espoir, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, tentant d'arranger le désordre qui y régnait. Rien n'y fit… ses cheveux gonflèrent, menaçant de friser à tout moment. Yoochun songea sérieusement à les couper, le plus court possible serait préférable.

La rue s'éclaira brusquement d'une lumière aveuglante, qui disparut aussitôt. Moins de deux secondes plus tard, l'orage éclata. Yoochun sursauta malgré lui. Le grondement roula lourdement un long moment, assourdissant, puis s'éteignit, laissant en souvenir un bourdonnement aux oreilles. Plusieurs autres éclairs se succédèrent, l'orage gronda sans répit. Le ciel avait pris une teinte d'encre malgré l'éclatant soleil qui devait se cacher au-dessus de la masse nuageuse.

L'automne était une saison bien étrange… au climat d'un grand potentiel. Tout était possible en une journée, le déluge comme une chaleur écrasante… jusqu'à ce que l'on se rapproche de l'hiver. Pour l'heure, Yoochun ne pouvait être qu'impressionné par les quantités phénoménales d'eau qui tombaient chaque jour.

Une berline noire s'arrêta à son niveau. Yoochun l'observa du coin de l'œil. La fenêtre arrière coulissa, laissant apparaître quelqu'un qui se pencha vers l'ouverture tout en prenant soin de rester à l'abri.

« Mr. Park Yoochun. »

Le jeune homme se retint de soupirer lourdement, alors qu'il était tout juste parvenu à ignorer le véhicule. Il ne pouvait décemment pas faire la sourde oreille, à moins de vouloir aggraver son cas. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait…

_Quoique…_

L'Oracle avait bien laissé comme instruction de tout faire pour s'attirer en toute subtilité les foudres des hautes sphères. Il tenait là, la plus belle occasion de la journée. Yoochun sourit intérieurement, oubliant sa rancune envers la femme pour l'avoir catapulté sans son accord dans le monde du milieu. Ignorant superbement l'homme engoncé dans son costume trois pièces, il croisa étroitement ses bras contre lui, semblant frissonner dans ses vêtements mouillés.

_Fait pas chaud, mine de rien._

Depuis combien de temps en avait-il plus qu'assez de ce masque de sage obéissance qu'il avait appris à façonner ? Du respect sincère, les premiers temps, cela s'était doucement transformé en une amère hypocrisie, à mesure qu'il prenait conscience des énormes travers qui gangrenaient l'Autorité du monde d'en haut.

L'homme réitéra son appel. Yoochun sentit poindre l'étonnement dans sa voix. Etonné qu'un 'employé' aussi affable et obéissant d'ordinaire puisse feindre de ne pas l'entendre. Le sourire intérieur de Yoochun s'agrandit.

_-Park Yoochun. Vous allez me faire le plaisir de monter immédiatement dans cette voiture si vous ne souhaitez pas être accusé pour insulte à un membre de l'Autorité.-_

L'ordre claqua dans son crâne, le faisant grimacer. L'homme ne semblait pas patient.

_Crétin, tu vois pas que c'est le but !_

Mais, déçu de ne pouvoir faire durer le plaisir, Yoochun céda à contre cœur.

_Autant faire passer ça pour de la folie passagère. C'est ça : aliénation épisodique à cause du stress…_

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers le véhicule, prenant soin de marcher lentement et de se tremper sous l'averse, puis s'engouffra à l'arrière de la voiture. La grimace dégoûtée de l'homme à la vue de sa banquette en velours saccagée par l'eau se dégorgeant des vêtements du jeune homme, mit un peu de baume au cœur de ce dernier.

« Fermez la porte, ordonna l'homme en costume. »

Yoochun s'exécuta, puis l'homme ordonna au chauffeur de reprendre la route. La voiture démarra et quitta la rue pour se perdre dans le trafic. Un lourd silence s'installa dans la voiture. Yoochun vit un peu mieux à qui il avait affaire et soupira intérieurement. Le membre de l'Autorité le plus fidèle et entièrement dévoué à la cause du monde d'en haut.

_Quel honneur…_

Une petite voix vint chantonner qu'il se trouvait être plus véreux, plus hypocrite que tous ses congénères réunis. Un de ceux qui avaient monté de toutes pièces l'arrestation puis l'exil de JaeJoong. Yoochun songea sérieusement qu'ils devaient verser quelques substances illicites dans les repas quotidiens pour que tous crurent à leur histoire. Ce qui expliquerait aussi pourquoi Junsu et lui résistaient à ce lavage de cerveau, puisqu'ils évitaient au possibles les 'déjeuners collectifs'.

« Il me semble qu'il m'est inutile de vous rappeler pourquoi il est formellement interdit de se livrer à ce genre d'escapades clandestines sans raison valable. »

Yoochun observait le monde extérieur défiler de l'autre côté de la vitre. Il avait déjà envie de sortir de cette voiture et de rejoindre les gens, dehors… tant pis pour le déluge.

« Je sais que la perte d'un ami proche peut pousser à des actions extrêmes, et je compatis. »

Il leva les yeux au plafond.

_Et humaniste avec ça ! Une perle, ce type…_

Yoochun se félicita presque de regarder autre chose que ce visage transpirant l'hypocrisie. Le croyait-il vraiment si crédule ? Certes, il s'était efforcé de garder son image d'obéissance incarnée, mais pas au point de passer pour le dernier des imbéciles. Il y avait un monde…

« Si vous le cherchez, vous ne le trouverez jamais. Il n'est pas ici. »

La conversation – ou plutôt le monologue – qui n'intéressait pas plus le jeune homme, attira soudain son attention. Le ton simple, posé, cachant délibérément mal un vague intérêt, lui arracha un frisson… dégoût, crainte.

« Vous devriez vous sécher, conseilla l'homme.  
- Qui vous dit que je le cherchais ? coupa Yoochun un peu trop brusquement. »

L'homme sourit.

« Voyons, ne me prenez pas pour un aveugle. »

_Trop tard… si tu savais ce qui se trame dans ton dos…_

« JaeJoong était votre ami, ce n'est un secret pour personne. »

Yoochun se sentit mal, désapprouvant totalement le passé employé pour parler du jeune homme. Mais c'était ainsi… tout exilé était considéré comme mort, même s'il survivait. Il n'avait plus aucun intérêt aux yeux de l'Autorité… un simple humain comme des milliards d'autres.

« Mais vous attirer les bonnes grâces de l'Oracle, ne vous apportera rien de plus que d'énormes problèmes. »

Le jeune homme se sentit glacé… comment pouvait-on dire cela d'elle ? Elle leur était mille fois supérieure…

« JaeJoong la fréquentait beaucoup trop pour que cela lui soit bénéfique. Voyez ce qu'il est advenu de lui ! »

L'homme semblait décidé à vouloir le prendre par les sentiments… jusqu'à user d'un ton presque suppliant.

« Vous ne pouvez lui faire confiance, Mr. Park, croyez-moi. Vous allez vous retrouver embarqué dans une histoire infernale, et rien ni personne ne saura vous en extirper. »

Yoochun en avait la nausée… tiraillé entre la rage qu'il ressentait envers cet homme et ses paroles frisant le blasphème… et cette infime partie de lui, soufflant que ses paroles pouvaient contenir une part de vérité. Qui croire ? Un dirigeant véreux ou une… 'medium' mystérieuse mais ô combien amicale ?

Il regarda de nouveau son supérieur, furtivement, et fut sûr de son choix. Il le fallait… la moindre hésitation n'échapperait pas à cette caricature d'âme avenante et soucieuse du bien-être des autres.

« Cette femme n'aura aucun scrupule à se servir de vous et de votre autre ami. »

Yoochun se pencha vers le siège du conducteur. Il en avait assez entendu.

« Arrêtez la voiture. »

Le chauffeur s'exécuta et se gara sur le trottoir. L'homme perdit son demi-sourire soi-disant aimable. Il l'écoeurait. Yoochun n'attendit pas que son interlocuteur réagisse. Il ouvrit la portière et s'extirpa du véhicule. La pluie, tombant drue, l'accueillit, glaciale. Rien ne lui fit plus plaisir et de bien que cette douche froide. Le tonnerre grondait toujours, infatigable.

« Je peux vous aider à le retrouver, lança l'homme. »

La tentative, pourtant bien pensée et choisie, échoua lamentablement et le refus de Yoochun n'en fut que plus rude. Le jeune homme ne se priva pas de lui claquer la porte au visage. Insolence ultime.

« Mon œil, oui ! »

De nouveau seul, il prit une direction au hasard. Dans de telles conditions, il préférait rentrer par ses propres moyens… ou attendre qu'on vînt le chercher. Il vit la berline noire à l'immatriculation obsolète, démarrer puis se noyer dans la mer de taules diverses.

JaeJoong lui avait ouvert les yeux sur la maison des horreurs qu'était cette très estimée et éminente Autorité. Les premiers temps, cette vision assombrie et gangrenée de l'idyllique autorité lui déplut fortement. Au point qu'il vint à songer que JaeJoong était une sorte d'anti-conformiste hérétique, dangereux et fou à lier. Mais il sembla que leur récente amitié, à l'époque, fut déjà trop bien façonnée et ancrée en lui, pour que ce sentiment à son égard persiste. Personne ne se devait d'être du même avis que son entourage. Plus tard, l'hypothèse d'une Autorité rongée trouva une logique implacable dans ses étranges agissements vis-à-vis des trois mondes.

L'Autorité dut comprendre que JaeJoong en savait long sur ses membres, et n'avait pas hésité à l'accuser de comploter et de fomenter sa chute. Il était évident que l'Oracle l'avait mis au courant, mais… l'Oracle était intouchable, bien plus que l'Autorité. On ne pouvait attaquer de front son seigneur sans conséquences. La palme revenait immanquablement à l'ensemble du personnel qui crut sans hésitation la version officielle… celle qui circulait dans les couloirs, celle qui assourdissait les chuchotements à leur passage. Junsu et Yoochun n'en revinrent pas à la nouvelle, ni d'apprendre que personne dans leur entourage n'avait bronché. Cela l'avait mis en rogne et détruit ses dernières barrières de lucidité. Il s'en voulait encore énormément d'avoir frappé Junsu alors que celui-ci tentait de le retenir et de le traîner dans la pièce vide la plus proche.

La pensée même que l'Autorité put faire basculer le statu respectable de JaeJoong à celui d'un dangereux anarchiste, l'enrageait. Il y avait des limites à tout, surtout à la vraisemblance. La crème des 'agents', l'exemple même du 'protecteur' avisé et efficace, venait d'être piétiné et jeté aux oubliettes sans protestations de ses 'admirateurs'.

Il revint sur les paroles de l'homme, particulièrement les dernières. Pourquoi lui avait-il proposé son aide ? Mensonge ou Chantage ?

_Pour t'avoir à sa botte… il sait que Jae t'as mis au parfum et il préfère t'avoir avec lui que contre lui._

L'idée se valait, et l'effrayait. D'autres hypothèses, basées sur un complet mensonge, tenaient aussi la route. Mais la conclusion restait la même : il n'obtiendrait rien concernant JaeJoong, hormis une relance de la Chasse.

Restait l'impression que toute l'histoire n'effleurait qu'à peine la partie visible de l'iceberg. Et cela risquait de tourner au drame si le monde d'en bas décidait de s'en mêler.

Un autre point grave lui revint en mémoire. L'Autorité avait tout naturellement signé son arrêt de mort en l'expulsant de leur monde… sachant pertinemment que le Traqueur qui se chargerait de le poursuivre avait une dent contre lui. Sa survie tenait du miracle. Mais exilé, il restait tout de même une menace pour l'Autorité. Il pouvait très bien révéler à ses anciens collègues sur place ce qu'il en était. Yoochun en revint à la proposition de l'homme. Ne craignait-il pas que la vérité éclate ? Il manquait quelque chose dans cette histoire.

Le jeune homme grogna, sentant la migraine percer ses tempes. Il passa près d'une ruelle déserte.

« Mr. Park Yoochun ? »

Il s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna vers la demi-douzaine d'agents de l'Autorité qui l'attendait.

_Eh ben ! Ils ont mis le temps !_

OooOooOoOooOooO

Deux jours.

Deux jours et une nuit s'étaient écoulés depuis que le scandale avait éclaté au grand jour. Et pas une seule seconde, les chuchotements ne cessèrent. Junsu supportait de moins en moins ces sifflements insidieux qui se glissaient dans les couloirs, les salles, et même les jardins. Incessants. Atroces. Il croyait pouvoir les supporter plus longtemps, pour _lui_, pour cette vérité dont personne ne se doutait. Mais cela s'avéra finalement impossible.

Il avait envie de leur sauter à la gorge.

Qu'ils se taisent, juste une fois. Ou qu'ils continuent de parler. Mais qu'ils ne baissent pas la voix, qu'ils ne détournent pas le regard. Il voulait juste de la franchise. Tout simplement. Qu'ils parlent ou se taisent à jamais. Qu'ils les ignorent ou leur crachent leur venin de face.

Il haïssait ce comportement… un comportement de concierge, immature, immoral.

« Tu as entendu ce qui se dit ? »

Junsu se figea à l'angle d'un couloir.

« Non, quoi ? »

Curiosité malsaine.

« Park Yoochun aurait fait une virée clandestine dans le Milieu.  
- Non, tu délires. Il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille !  
- C'est lui qui délire plutôt. Je te dis que c'est vrai, crois-moi ! »

Le jeune homme eut un rictus amer. Venant de personnes incapables de déceler la vérité, c'en était presque risible.

« Pourquoi il aurait fait ça ?  
- Il paraît que Kim JaeJoong a survécu… »

Junsu sentit le ras-le-bol l'envahir brusquement. Il n'avait pas du tout envie d'entendre la suite… il la connaissait. Il recula discrètement de quelques pas, puis se remit en marche vers le croisement et les deux commères, prenant soin de se faire entendre. Il alla même jusqu'à siffloter légèrement. Il tourna.

Avec satisfaction, il les vit se crisper à son passage, le suivant uniquement des yeux lorsqu'il les dépassa d'un pas leste. Il s'éloigna tranquillement, les laissant de nouveau seuls. Junsu eut tout juste le temps d'entendre une remarque avant de disparaître dans un autre couloir.

« En voilà un qui ne s'embarrasse pas des problèmes de ses amis… »

Contre toute attente, cela le fit rire. En deux jours ils en étaient arrivés à ne même plus tenter un tant soit peu de discrétion. Qu'en serait-il lorsque Yoochun se ferait exiler ?

Junsu perdit soudain son sourire amusé.

L'Exil était, véritablement, la pire des sanctions, la plus cruelle surtout… catapulter quelqu'un, qu'on aurait préalablement dépouillé de tout pouvoir, dans le monde du milieu à la merci de Traqueurs noyés de rancune et de haine. Une partie d'entre eux avaient été autrefois leurs collègues, quelques fois de bonnes connaissances, souvent de vagues visages rencontrés par hasard… et parfois cela se finissait mal.

Un mauvais conseil. Une simple erreur aux conséquences dévastatrices.

Yoochun n'avait pas de véritable ennemi personnel… pour ne pas dire aucun. Ce qui ne fut pas le cas de JaeJoong. Qui pouvait affirmer que la tendance s'inverserait ? Qu'_il_ le laisserait de côté pour se charger de Yoochun, et se venger à sa manière ? JaeJoong n'était, malheureusement, pas le seul concerné dans cette histoire.

Une histoire compliquée qui ne ferait qu'empirer, vu le brusque tournant qu'elle prenait. Junsu était persuadé que la tournure que les évènements prendraient dans les jours voire les heures à venir, serait dramatique, voire fatale à quelqu'un… au moins l'un d'entre eux.

Mais eux, qui ?

OooOooOoOooOooO

_A suivre…_

_Un avis...? Soyez sympaaaaaa... XD_


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 04**

Les lourds battants de basalte se refermèrent derrière lui dans un bruit très semblable à celui du grondement d'un orage. Un orage qui n'était rien en comparaison des colères qu'_elle_ pouvait avoir. ChangMin regarda rapidement autour de lui, cherchant la moindre ombre indésirable dans la forêt de colonnes qui s'ouvrait devant lui. Il préférait décidément les Limbes. Il s'engagea finalement dans l'immense salle dallée de marbre vert et rouge, froid et terne. Les colonnades prirent fin aux abords d'une esplanade guère plus accueillante, occupée en son centre par une estrade, et un long fauteuil. Rien ne couvrait la volée de marches qui y conduisait.

Il s'arrêta à une distant raisonnable de la première marche et attendit. _Elle_ était déjà là, tournant les pages d'un ancien volume supporté par les airs, d'un geste autoritaire de la main, sans effleurer une seule fois le parchemin. Sur la paume de son autre main, reposait sa tête inclinée dans une position d'ennui. Sa longue chevelure grenat cascadait autour d'_elle_, coulant sur le tissu immaculé de ses vêtements. Ses yeux blancs dépourvus de pupille, mais loin d'être aveugles accentuaient l'impression de cadavre ensanglanté qui survenait toutes les fois où il la voyait. Tandis qu'autour de lui tous s'émerveillaient, lui retenait à peine une grimace blasphématoire de dégoût.

Il ne l'aimait pas. Il ne l'avait jamais appréciée, ni même respectée. _Elle_ était puissante, il ne pouvait le nier. Mais rien en _elle_ ne lui inspirait estime ou respect.

« Tu es en retard. »

ChangMin se reconcentra sur l'occupante du fauteuil.

« Tu suis rarement entièrement nos directives, constata-t-_elle_ avec ennui. Mais généralement, cela n'a aucune incidence sur le résultat. »

_Elle_ tourna une autre page jaunie, puis effleura les lignes noires de son index coiffé d'une pointe d'or acérée.

« Seulement, j'aurais aimé que tu t'en tiennes à ce qui a été décidé. »

_Elle_ coula sur lui son regard livide qu'il s'empressa d'éviter. Mieux valait pour lui ne pas rencontrer son regard.

« Tu as deux jours de retard, répéta-t-_elle_ avec plus d'autorité. »

_Elle _se redressa et lui fit face. Une ombre de colère passa devant ses yeux blancs.

« Explique-toi ! ordonna-t-_elle_. »

ChangMin vit le soudain changement, et passa mentalement en revue tout ce qui lui était exclu de répondre.

« Il a survécu, déclara-t-il simplement. »

Ses sourcils rouges se haussèrent en une fausse expression de surprise… bien que tout le reste dénotait sa grande contrariété.

« Oh… et je devrais me contenter de cela ? susurra-t-_elle_ dans un sourire qui se crispa aussitôt. Pour qui te prends-tu ? Ta position ne t'autorise pas à fouler les ordres comme du sable !  
- Les ordres étaient de le supprimer, rétorqua le jeune homme.  
- Et tu as failli, compléta la femme. Si tu n'es pas capable de mener à bien une mission aussi banale, laisse-la aux autres ! siffla-t-_elle_. »

_Elle_ le voulait vraiment mort, songea ChangMin. Pourtant, des deux, il était bien celui qui en avait le plus envie.

« Bien. Pourquoi es-tu resté là-bas ? s'enquit-_elle_ brusquement. Tu as faillis, tu as attendu, tu l'as laissé survivre et se rétablir… quand comptes-tu finir le travail ?!  
- C'est contraire aux Règles de Chasse… commença-t-il.  
- ET DEPUIS QUAND DOIT-ON SE SOUCIER DES REGLES D'EN HAUT ?! hurla-t-_elle_. »

ChangMin manqua de reculer face au rugissement de colère qui éclata dans la salle. Le gros volume s'écrasa sur le sol. Un lourd silence s'abattit par la suite, pendant lequel _elle_ sembla reprendre le dessus sur sa colère.

« Désormais, reprit-_elle_ d'une vois plus posée, tous les exilés devront être éliminés coûte que coûte. Nous n'avons que faire des lois de l'Autorité. »

_Elle_ n'avait jamais supporté la contrainte de suivre les règles qu'imposait l'Autorité sur l'ensemble des trois mondes. Seul le Milieu ne semblait pas plus affecté par cette ascendance presque dictatrice… heureux étaient les ignorants. Cependant certaines lois, si elles n'allaient pas contre toutes logiques, paraissaient bien inutiles. A l'instar de celle contre laquelle _elle_ s'insurgeait à cet instant. Pourquoi limiter ainsi la Traque ? Les exilés étaient tous considérés comme morts, même s'ils survivaient. La plupart avait transgressé les Règles, d'autres étaient des traîtres, d'autres encore des criminels… la Traque leur paraissait-elle comme une façon d'absoudre quelque faute, au point qu'on ordonnât que les survivants soient laissés en paix une fois la limite de temps dépassée ? Si cela était vu de cette façon par les condamnés, l'Autorité n'en avait que faire.

Pourquoi mettait-_elle_ un point d'honneur à violer les Règles de Chasse, si cela n'apportait rien de plus ? Sa réflexion le rendit distrait, lui faisant glisser son regard plus haut qu'il n'aurait dû. Malheureusement, il accrocha son regard blanc… et ne put s'en défaire l'espace de quelques précieuses secondes.

« Quant à toi… il va me falloir te réapprendre à m'obéir comme il se doit. »

Quelque chose de rapide, dur, large, lourd et puissant le frappa violemment à l'estomac. Il se plia en deux sous le choc et la douleur, expulsant son souffle bloqué dans une quinte de toux. Ses genoux tremblèrent menaçant de le faire tomber, mais ses jambes tinrent bon. Il ne devait pas flancher face à _elle_… encore moins devant la montagne toute en muscles qui venait de le frapper. Il ne l'avait pas vu ni même sentit venir. Le coup était bas, vicieux, mais il devait être heureux que ce ne fut pas pire… et qu'_elle_ avait encore besoin de lui vivant. Mais vivant ne signifiait pas forcément indemne ni intact.

Il s'autorisa quelques pas en arrière pour s'éloigner du soldat et brute épaisse qui l'avait atteint, le temps de reprendre souffle et contenance. Il finit par se redresser. _Elle_ lui faisait face. Sa mâchoire se retrouva prise dans un étau d'où dépassaient des ongles suffisamment acérés pour entamer la chair. L'index griffa sa joue de la pointe d'or qui coiffait sa phalange. Lentement, profondément.

« Et je peux t'assurer que cette fois, tu marcheras droit, susurra-t-_elle_. »

Une pression supplémentaire qui manqua de lui transpercer la peau, et _elle_ lui tourna le dos. Les pans amples de sa robe et ses longues manches se gonflèrent et volèrent dans sa marche au gré de ses mouvements. _Elle_ disparut derrière une porte dérobée, emportant avec _elle_ l'atmosphère étouffante et écrasante qui planait au-dessus d'eux.

ChangMin entendit la voix rauque du soldat, ricanant doucement. Du coin de l'œil, il le vit s'approcher de lui, le laissant croire à loisir qu'il ne le remarquait pas. Cerbère, que ces molosses pouvaient être sots ! Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment près de lui, ChangMin s'écarta brusquement et passa derrière lui ? Un coup à l'arrière du genou fit trébucher le soldat. Sans attendre, il passa son bras autour de son cou et l'agrippa par les cheveux de sa main libre.

Un craquement sinistre retentit entre les colonnes, et le corps sans vie du soldat s'effondra sur le dallage.

Sifflant une série de malédictions sans véritable destinataire, il passa une main sur sa joue blessée. Sa paume lui revit carmine et poisseuse. Il grimaça. Il ne manquait plus qu'on le vît sortir dans un tel état.

« Je t'avais bien dit que Mère était furieuse. »

On ne pouvait avoir aussi peu de chance en aussi peu de temps. La jeune fille qu'il espérait ne plus voir avant très longtemps, sortit de sa cachette, s'éloignant du dossier du fauteuil. Les innombrables tresse se soulevèrent, cette fois aussi blanches que le regard de sa mère, lorsqu'elle secoua la tête en descendant les marches. De la pointe de ses bottines, elle poussa le corps inerte, flasque et lourd du cadavre.

« C'était un bon geôlier, déclara-t-elle déçue.  
- Belle oraison funèbre, digne de lui. Rien dans la tête, tout dans le muscle… _elle_ en trouvera d'autres. »

Elle haussa les épaules. ChangMin la vit s'affairer à fouiller dans les poches de sa longue veste. Finalement, elle lui tendit, rayonnante, une de ces fameuses réglisses.

« Tu veux toujours pas essayer ? »

Le Traqueur lui tourna les talons sans un mot, et se dirigea vers une des portes secondaires. Il préférait s'éloigner d'elle, avant qu'il ne mette à exécution son désir actuel le plus cher : l'étrangler avec cette confiserie poisseuse ridicule.

OooOooOoOooOooO

_Ben Harper –__ Waiting__ For An Angel_

Les notes, douces, mélodieuses, extirpées d'une guitare sèche, s'élevaient tranquillement dans l'appartement depuis les enceintes de la chaîne hi-fi du salon, accompagnée de la voix de l'artiste chantant paisiblement. On ne pouvait rêver une atmosphère plus sereine que celle qui emplissait le moindre espace de l'appartement laissé vide. Pas un mouvement. Pas un bruit, hormis le chuchotement ténu du vent soufflant faiblement de l'autre côté des fenêtres. Une adolescente dormait, insouciante, bienheureusement recroquevillée sous ses draps et sur son oreiller. Les stores fermés à moitié, laissaient passer quelques lueurs venant de l'extérieur, instaurant une étrange et claire obscurité dans la chambre.

Dans le salon, un jeune homme s'était assoupi dans le fauteuil, vaincu par l'heure tardive et une sourde fatigue. La chanson avait agi comme une berceuse, alourdissant ses paupières, l'attirant irrésistiblement vers la somnolence, faisant taire son attention. Les notes se suivaient, inlassablement, répétant la mélodie sans se lasser… le sommeil l'avait surpris, il n'avait pas éteint le lecteur qui diffusait en boucle la même piste du compact disque.

L'air semblant avoir été composé par Morphée lui-même, se faufilait, insaisissable, impalpable, traversant les portes fermées sans aucune contrainte. Il s'introduisit dans cette chambre entièrement plongée dans l'obscurité, la seule pièce dont la porte était close. Le profond sommeil du dormeur ne semblait en aucun cas lié à ce qui flottait dans l'air… ni même en être affecté… visiblement.

Un frémissement. Imperceptible, mais bien réel. Le coin de ses lèvres légèrement gercées, s'étira doucement en un faible sourire tranquille. Soupir de contentement. Au-delà de sa lourde torpeur, il songea que jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien. Il ne se rappelait pas d'avoir ressenti cela un jour. A dire vrai… il ne se souvenait de rien avant cette averse et ces coups qui pleuvaient sur lui. Hormis…

_JaeJoong…_

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent soudain. Il l'avait entendu. Cet appel… à la fois étouffé et crié.

_JaeJoong…_

Une fois encore. Il ne savait s'il était éveillé ou plongé dans un des ses délires qui n'avaient cessé de le poursuivre dans l'obscurité.

Il tenta de se redresser. Son corps protesta violemment, néanmoins il parvint à se hisser sur les coudes. Il faisait sombre, mais les lumières au dehors parvenaient à se faufiler entre les volets mal fermés. Les lueurs oscillaient, les ombres tanguaient… et ce bruit, ce sifflement infatigable qui peinait à couvrir la mélodie venue d'au-delà de la porte. Le vent soufflait en même temps que la pluie battante tambourinait contre vitres et murs. A l'extérieur aussi, se jouait un air particulier.

Le jeune homme baissa le regard sur son torse qu'il sentait étroitement serré dans un tissu rugueux. Pas une parcelle de sa peau n'était épargnée de pansements ou bandages. Ses bras n'eurent pas plus de chances. Lorsqu'il porta une main à ses cheveux pour repousser ceux qui gênaient sa vision, il effleura la gaze rêche entourant sa tête. Il ne chercha pas à connaître l'état du reste de son corps, il l'imaginait déjà bien assez.

_JaeJoong…_

Il se redressa, fixant la fenêtre, persuadé que la voix sans timbre provenait de l'autre coté des stores, là où la pluie tombait à verse. Ridicule. Un rêve sans aucun doute. Il ne savait qu'une chose à son propre sujet - du moins, il le croyait - et son esprit fatigué lui créait une hallucination à partir de cette unique information.

_JaeJoong…_

« Tais-toi ! »

Sa voix rauque, asséchée, s'éleva à peine dans la chambre. Il voulait se lever. Il se figea dans son mouvement alors qu'il rejetait draps et couvertures, et passait ses jambes endolories par dessus le matelas. Il venait d'apprendre une nouvelle chose le concernant. Il voulait rejoindre le bel air joué, plutôt que de rester en compagnie d'une voix désincarnée et têtue. Il se surprit à sourire.

Il se sentait comme une page blanche d'un livre d'Histoire bien rempli. Loin d'être ignorant de ce qui l'entourait, mais parfaitement incapable de parler de lui-même. Il avait beau concentrer toute sa volonté et ses pensées vers lui… un seul mot revenait.

Le vertige l'accueillit lorsqu'il s'assit complètement, les pieds posés sur la moquette de la chambre. Le calme revint. Il rectifia son observation en décelant dans la semi obscurité à laquelle il était désormais familier, les contours d'un tapis posé aux côtés du lit. JaeJoong manqua de s'effondrer sur les genoux alors qu'il se hissait debout. Mais il tint bon, appuyé de tout son poids contre la tête de lit. Il parvint finalement à tenir sur ses jambes engourdies. Pas à pas, avec patience, il se dirigea vers la porte close de la chambre. Le ressort du loquet émit une plainte grinçante et aiguë lorsqu'il abaissa la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit sans plus de bruit.

Un couloir, court, carré, l'accueillit au pas. La faible lumière provenant sans doute du salon, illuminait tout juste le dégagement. Une porte était fermée face à lui. Deux autres entrouvertes à sa droite, laissaient voir une salle de bain et une chambre. Se l'autre côté, une ouverture sans porte donnait sur le salon, d'où se diffusait la musique. Longeant le mur, boitant, il rejoignit la pièce à vivre. L'endroit était délicieusement calme, serein, endormi… faisant remonter ce sentiment de complet bien-être qui l'avait atteint dans son sommeil. Il s'adossa au cadre dépourvu de battant, à l'entrée de la pièce. Il n'avança pas plus, craignant de briser la paix qui y régnait par sa simple présence. Son impression se renforça quand il perçut la respiration lente, régulière et paisible, d'une personne endormie qu'il ne pouvait voir… certainement cachée dans le fauteuil qui faisait face à l'ensemble électroménager? La chaîne hi-fi poursuivait la diffusion répétitive de la chanson.

Il dodelina de la tête, ses paupières s'alourdissant brusquement, vaincues par la mélodie. JaeJoong se redressa dans un sursaut. Sa très courte escapade de quelques mètres semblait l'avoir épuisé. Ses mouvements étaient loin d'être aisés tant son corps se trouvait engourdi… quand il ne réagissait pas douloureusement. La sensation de flotter commença à l'envahir. Il se décida à retourner s'allonger. Il se sentait tout à fait capable et prêt à s'asseoir là, à terre, et de dormir de suite.

Tout aussi difficilement qu'à l'aller, il traversa le couloir, tournant le dos au cocon de paix qui paraissait lui tendre les bras. Ce fut déjà somnolent qu'il se rallongea sur le matelas. Toutes les questions à son sujet ou sur les raisons de sa présence dans cet endroit, n'eurent pas même le temps de germer dans son esprit. L'instant n'était pas aux réflexions intenses et frustrantes… mais au repos qu'on espérait presque interminable, éternel.

OooOooOoOooOooO

_A suivre…_


	6. Chapitre 5

_J'ai honte... non vraiment ! Je crois que je vous ai oubliés ToT et j'en suis navrée !_

_Voici donc la suite !_

OooOooOoOooOooO

**Chapitre 05**

C'était l'été dans le monde d'_en haut_. Le soleil trônait, aveuglant, éclatant, dans un ciel d'azur phosphorescent, et offrait sa chaleur à tous ceux qui se présentaient à lui sans protection. Un été chaud et lumineux. Pourtant, ce jour-là, YooChun aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'il plut dur, sombre et froid.

Il haïssait cette lumière blanche qui traversait les barreaux de la fenêtre sans vitre, pour éclairer en grande pompe la pièce grise, terne et exiguë qu'il occupait depuis la veille au soir. Il haïssait la symbolique qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver à cette scène. Le monde tournait, joyeux, lumineux, insouciant, comme une belle mécanique bien huilée, tandis que d'autres luttaient pour survivre à une Autorité aux dents si longues qu'elles creusaient le sol. Et lui qui croupissait dans une cellule démunie de tout mobilier, se limitant à un sol crasseux et quatre murs écaillés… Il haïssait ce soleil tant qu'il n'avait cessé de le fuir, se décalant chaque fois que sa chaleur implacable, presque glaciale, se rapprochait trop de lui.

YooChun en vint immanquablement à songer aux dernières heures de JaeJoong dans les locaux, au sein de leur monde. Il n'avait qu'une très vague idée de la procédure suivie pour un Exil. L'état dans lequel JunSu et lui avaient retrouvé l'appartement de leur ami, laissait supposer que rien ne se faisait en douceur quand il était question de dissidents. Si leur plan se déroulait comme prévu et sans heurt, viendrait alors le moment où ils se présenteraient à sa porte et investiraient sa maison. YooChun se surprit à ricaner, moqueur. Que dirait-on lorsque la nouvelle tomberait et se répandrait ? L'aimable, l'affable Park YooChun, condamné à l'Exil. Un sujet palpitant de discussions sans fin pour touts ces fonctionnaires devenus maîtres dans les ragots et le commérage, et qui emplissaient les locaux de l'Autorité.

Dieu merci, il n'en faisait pas partie, même s'il lui venait, de temps à autres, l'envie d'échanger sa place avec un de ces concierges. L'archivage, la distribution du courrier ou du café, les photocopies, la comptabilité… semblaient bien moins dangereux et de loin plus calme et reposant qu'inspecter les innombrables barrières disséminées au _Milieu_. Il n'avait jamais dénigré son travail. Jamais. Il était important, vital même de maintenir les protections érigées, et préserver le monde du milieu de toutes sortes de fuites indésirables venant des deux autres plans… mais surtout d'en Bas.

L'Autorité était la plus ingrate des hautes institutions connues à ce jour. Ingrate et dangereusement manipulatrice. Durant une de ces nombreuses discussions qu'ils avaient à trois, quand ils étaient certains que plus rien ne pourrait les déranger, l'un d'eux avait glissé l'hypothèse que l'Autorité devait sûrement être responsable de la recrudescence des incidents et de l'instabilité croissantes des barrières. Un long silence avait suivi cette déclaration faite à mi-voix. Un silence de réflexion teintée d'approbation.

Ils étaient tous piégés, pris dans les mailles d'un filet qui s'étendait à perte de vue, manipulés par les hautes sphères, et dans l'incapacité totale de s'en défaire. Alors, oui, il enviait les fonctionnaires qu'ils côtoyaient… eux et leur vie aveugle et insouciante.

« YooChun… tu m'entends ? »

Le jeune homme se redressa brusquement, quittant sa position avachie au coin de la cellule, au son de la voix étouffée de JunSu. Elle venait de l'autre côté de la porte. A travers la minuscule lucarne en verre fumé, il aperçut une ombre floue. YooChun se leva et alla s'adosser au mur, juste à côté de la porte.

« Oui, souffla-t-il en réponse. »

Il perçut un soupir clairement soulagé.

« J'ai cru m'être trompé de porte, avoua-t-il à voix basse.  
- Au pire, t'aurais parlé dans le vent. »

JunSu eut un faible rire. YooChun se laissa glisser le long du mur et bascula la tête vers l'arrière.

« Est-ce que… ça va ? s'enquit JunSu, gêné. »

Si une autre personne avait été à la place de JunSu, le jeune homme n'aurait pas hésité à répondre de façon expéditive et grinçante.

« Il y a pire… et mieux, répondit-il franchement.  
- Je suis désolé, YooChun. J'aurais dû me porter volontaire sans attendre…  
- Tu plaisantes j'espère ! s'exclama YooChun. »

Il se figea aussitôt, effrayé que sa voix eut été trop forte. Mais rien ne se passa…

« Tu plaisantes ? répéta-t-il plus bas.  
- Rarement dans ces cas-là. Tu t'embarques dans une histoire infernale où tu dois changer radicalement de comportement. Ça ne te ressemble pas… j'ai peur que ça ne convainc pas grand monde.  
- Tu mets en doute mes talents d'acteur ? Je suis vexé ! souffla YooChun. Non, pire que ça : tu es jaloux parce que tu voulais être le centre d'intérêt des histoires abracadabrantes qui circulent dans les couloirs ! Ne dis plus rien JunSu, je t'ai percé à jour ! »

La porte métallique empêcha YooChun de voir l'expression choquée puis mi-amusée mi-désespérée de son ami.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour faire la Une, répliqua-t-il. Vivement que tu sortes d'ici, ça ne te réussit pas d'être enfermé.  
- Arrête ! J'ai la compagnie d'un magnifique soleil emmerdant qui me poursuit sans arrêt entre quatre murs gris super distrayant. C'est le paradis !  
- Pauvre idiot. »

YooChun retint un rire. Le silence revint, lourd, contrastant avec l'ambiance plus ou moins légère qu'ils avaient su instaurer durant ce court laps de temps.

« Je ne dois pas m'attarder, reprit gravement JunSu. Je voulais te prévenir que je suis de sortie aujourd'hui. Je pars dans une heure. »

La nouvelle arracha un frisson d'appréhension et d'angoisse au jeune homme. Il sentait qu'il n'aimerait pas la suite.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas une virée solitaire, et ce n'est qu'un banal contrôle, poursuivit JunSu devinant les pensées de son ami.  
- Ils t'ont mis avec qui ? s'enquit-il brusquement.  
- Un nouveau plutôt doué, et qui ne risque pas de détaler à toute vitesse à la moindre occasion, si tu veux tout savoir.  
- … avoue que le précédent était une perle dans le genre ! ricana YooChun.  
- Il est chef comptable maintenant, informa JunSu.  
- Petit chanceux… marmonna-t-il. »

YooChun croisa les bras autour de ses genoux et y posa le menton.

« Juste un contrôle, hein ?  
- Croise les doigts pour moi, d'accord ? Je te raconterai au retour. »

L'entrain avec lequel il lui répondait, sonnait faux, forcé, obligé. Et ça le rendait malade…

« Fais attention à toi, répliqua-t-il.  
- Tu me connais…  
- Justement, coupa YooChun.  
- Juste. Un. Con-trôle. YooChun. Relax… »

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au plafond – Dieu qu'il était sale ! – Que ne pouvait-on pas entendre…

« A plus tard.  
- Ouais… »

Il le devina se décoller de la porte et s'éloigner doucement, faisant le moins de bruit possible. YooChun, lui, resta dans sa position, presque replié sur lui-même. S'il était angoissé par tout ce qui se passait, avant la visite clandestine de JunSu, il était désormais effrayé par ce qui pouvait arriver. Lui arriver. La situation ne pouvait pas lui paraître plus claire. JaeJoong absent. Les deux autres, déstabilisés et perdus. L'un enfermé dans un coin perdu des bâtiments. L'autre mandaté avec un novice pour une tâche qui tournait à la catastrophe une fois sur deux.

Les empoisonner tous les trois aurait été plus économique, rapide et moins tordu. Visiblement, l'Autorité avait de grands projets pour eux. Avec l'espoir qu'ils n'incluaient pas cette mission de contrôle…

YooChun n'avait plus rien d'autre à faire que de prier tout ce qui avait une influence sur les mondes, pour que rien de fâcheux ne survienne.

OooOooOoOooOooO

YunHo soupira lourdement à la vue du paysage gris, inchangé depuis la veille. Il avait rarement vu autant d'eau se déverser du ciel. Il s'habituait à peine au climat humide et pluvieux de la région, presque un an après leur déménagement. Lui qui venait d'une région plus sèche, cette pluie qui n'en finissait pas était un véritable calvaire. Ecoeuré, il lâcha le rideau qu'il tenait et retourna dans la cuisine, finir de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Plus tôt, il avait entendu sa sœur se lever et se traîner difficilement vers la salle de bain en baillant bruyamment. YunHo ne voulut pas risquer de l'appeler depuis la cuisine, de crainte de réveiller celui qui occupait la *chambre d'ami*. Les précédents jours, il ne s'en serait pas soucié, son sommeil paraissait bien trop lourd. Seulement, il semblait y avoir un changement, une amélioration. La porte de la chambre, habituellement close pour plus de tranquillité, était entr'ouverte à son réveil.

Il avait jeté un coup d'œil par l'ouverture, pour trouver le jeune homme dormant sur le côté, les draps rejetés loin de lui. S'il s'était réveillé et levé durant la nuit, c'était une bonne nouvelle. YunHo ne devait pas oublier de rappeler le médecin. Il consulta sa montre… il attendrait la fin du petit-déjeuner.

« Bon-jour… lança Jihye d'une voix traînante. »

YunHo s'extirpa de ses pensées et se tourna vers l'adolescente.

« Bien dormi ? s'enquit-il. »

La jeune fille se laissa tomber sur une chaise, sans répondre.

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas veiller aussi longtemps, réprimanda légèrement YunHo.  
- Mais… c'est le week-end, se défendit mollement Jihye.  
- Encore une chance. N'oublie pas que ton week-end ne sera pas de tout repos. »

YunHo déposa les bols et les couverts à leurs places respectives, puis la cafetière et le lait chaud. Sa sœur fixa la boisson blanche, mousseuse et fumante, et grimaça quelque peu écoeurée.

« J'ai plus faim, souffla-t-elle.  
- A d'autres. »

Jihye écarta le bal, croisa les bras sur la table et y posa sa tête.

« Je veux pas aller passer le week-end chez grand-mère, s'il te plait. »

YunHo secoua la tête avec un triste sourire d'excuse.

« On n'a pas le choix, tu sais.  
- Oui…  
- C'est déjà une immense faveur de sa part qu'elle ait accepté de te laisser avec moi. »

Sans attendre le consentement de la jeune fille, il versa le lait puis le café dans les deux bols.

« Et puis, c'est quand même grâce à elle, si on est ici et loin des problèmes.  
- … comment tu arrives à voir le bon côté des actions de ce dragon ? »

YunHo darda sa sœur d'un regard lourd et sombre.

« C'est ta grand-mère, ta famille, ton sang. Respecte-la et ne l'insulte plus, trancha-t-il. »

Jihye fuit aussitôt le regard réprobateur de son frère, pour observer les petites bulles et la mousse qui se formaient à la surface du mélange. Elle détestait ces week-ends qui se suivaient et se ressemblaient. L'angoisse la saisissait à la sortie du lit et l'étreignait jusqu'au lundi matin quand elle quittait enfin son enfer pour rejoindre le lycée. A ce moment-là seulement, elle retrouvait le sourire, sachant que le soir même elle retrouverait son frère.

« Pardon, souffla-t-elle.  
- C'est rien… »

Le jeune homme s'installa à son tour devant son bol, juste à côté de sa sœur. Quelque chose pour la faire sourire…

« J'ai fait un petit programme pour la journée, annonça-t-il. Quand on aura fini, j'appellerai le médecin.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Il nous a demandé de le prévenir qu'il serait réveillé.  
- Et… insista Jihye avant de froncer les sourcils. Alors, c'était pas toi pour la porte ?! s'exclama-t-elle. »

YunHo secoua la tête en souriant.

« Haaaan, la Belle au Bois Dormant s'est réveillé, conclut-elle ragaillardie  
- Jihye, soupira YunHo, s'il te plait…  
- Allez quoi ! Depuis le temps qu'on attendait ça !  
- Et bien je te déconseille de parler de sa présence quand tu seras là-bas. Elle en ferait une crise cardiaque… dans le meilleur des cas. »

L'adolescente ricana sans conviction.

« Et dans le pire des cas ?  
- Crois-moi, tu neveux pas savoir, marmonna YunHo.  
- Mouais… et la suite du programme ?! pressa sa sœur.  
- On sortira pendant qu'il s'occupe de lui, reprit-il. On prendra un ou deux livres pour tes deux jours, une lampe de poche et des écouteurs de rechange.  
- Surtout les écouteurs, grogna Jihye.  
- Ensuite, poursuivit YunHo ignorant la remarque, retour à la maison et on se prépare tous les deux pour l'après-midi. Tu es d'accord ? »

Jihye leva le pouce en signe d'approbation, le nez dans son bol, oubliant complètement son soudain manque d'appétit et d'entrain.

« T'as pensé à tout, fit-elle remarquer épatée. »

Le petit-déjeuner se déroula tranquillement dans une atmosphère relativement joyeuse, qu'aucun d'eux ne voulut gâcher par une mine défaite ou angoissée. Alors ils enchaînèrent plaisanteries légères et chamailleries, jusqu'à ce que le repas se termine. Ils se levèrent alors, et débarrassèrent rapidement la table. YunHo alla passer quelques coups de fil, sa sœur prit la direction de la sa chambre et passa à côté de la pièce occupée par leur invité inconnu.

De loin, elle entendit son frère occupé au téléphone. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle approcha de l'entrebâillement. Une pointe de curiosité n'avait rien d'un incident diplomatique et ne tuerait personne. Les volets étaient toujours clos et la pièce plongée dans une pénombre qui donnait envie de s'y reposer. Jihye surprit un mouvement de leur inconnu qui porta une main à ses yeux.

On tapa alors sur son épaule.

« Dis donc la miss… »

Jihye eut un sourire nerveux en se tournant vers son frère.

« Oui ? demanda-t-elle avec toutes l'innocence qui lui restait à cet instant.  
- … t'es vraiment pas croyable…  
- Il est réveillé, chantonna-t-elle.  
- Sérieux ? »

YunHo regarda à son tour à travers l'ouverture et constata que le jeune homme ne dormait effectivement plus.

« Ok… prépare-toi pour tout de suite. »

Voyant que sa sœur ne réagissait pas, il referma la porte de la chambre, brisant tout contact visuel avec l'intérieur.

« J'ai dit : tout de suite.  
- D'accord, d'accord, râla l'adolescente. »

Cette dernière s'éloigna, bougonnant sur une hypothétique loi qui devrait interdire les sursauts d'autorité des frères aînés, laissant YunHo seul devant la chambre. Ignorant quoi dire ou faire, il poussa doucement le battent et entra dans la pièce.

JaeJoong s'escrimait à se redresser sur les coudes quand la porte de la chambre s'était brusquement refermée. Le sursaut de surprise déplut fortement à son corps presque momifié de bandages et de pansements, qui ne se gêna pas pour répliquer douloureusement. L'engourdissement qu'il avait ressenti à son premier réveil ne semblait plus qu'un vague souvenir irréel. Crispé de douleur, il parvint à s'asseoir sur le matelas. Ce mouvement, aussi évident et simple qu'il pouvait paraître, n'était pas loin d'être l'ultime effort pour ses muscles. Essoufflé, la tête entre les mains, il tenta de calmer sa respiration du mieux qu'il put.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, avec précaution cette fois, épargnant au jeune homme de pénibles protestations douloureuses. La lumière du couloir s'engouffra dans la pièce pas l'ouverture. Habitué à l'obscurité, JaeJoong ne vit tout d'abord qu'un grand carré de lumière dans lequel se découpait, grossière et floue, une silhouette sombre. L'ombre bougea, se précisa, à mesure que ses yeux se familiarisaient à la nouvelle luminosité.

« Bonjour… salua l'ombre, hésitante. »

Il s'agissait d'un homme, visiblement jeune à l'entendre. JaeJoong voulut répondre mais ne put obtenir qu'un croassement et une brûlante quinte de toux.

« Ok… je reviens tout de suite ! »

Secoué par la toux, JaeJoong remarqua à peine l'absence du jeune homme, ni son retour, un grand verre d'eau à la main qu'il s'empressa de lui présenter. JaeJoong n'essaya même pas de le remercier, et vida le verre d'un long et unique trait. La gorge en feu, l'eau fraîche lui parut glaciale, mais eut l'avantage de lui éclaircir les idées et le réveiller complètement.

« Ca va mieux ? »

JaeJoong acquiesça silencieusement et rendit le verre au jeune homme.

« Merci… »

Du croassement sec et chevrotant, sa voix passa au murmure haché… ce qu'il considéra comme une bonne amélioration. Au moins, il ne s'étoufferait pas à chaque syllabe. YunHo hocha brièvement du chef et reposa le verre sur la table de nuit à côté du lit.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, quelque peu gêné par la situation. Il avait attendu son réveil avec impatience, curieux comme il était (un trait de famille, semblait-il), et pouvoir enfin comprendre ce qui s'était passé. A présent qu'il était conscient, YunHo ne savait par où commencer. Se présenter semblait un bon début. Restait la façon d'aborder la question. YunHo n'était pas d'ordinaire timide, gêné ou hésitant, mais il fallait avouer que la situation était inédite. Elle le serait pour n'importe qui.

« J'ai appelé le médecin, informa-t-il lorsqu'il le vit presser une main contre ses côtes. On ne devrait pas attendre très longtemps. »

Il acquiesça de nouveau. YunHo finit par s'asseoir sur le matelas, au pied du lit, et prit une brève inspiration… il se sentait plus que ridicule.

« Je m'appelle YunHo, fit-il. »

L'autre sembla hésiter un court instant avant de répondre.

« … JaeJoong… enfin je crois… »

La fin de la phrase fut dite si bas, que YunHo crut mal entendre. Il n'eut pas le temps de relever, que la porte s'entrouvrit, attirant le regard des deux occupants. Une tête passa timidement à travers l'ouverture.

« YunHo… il est là.  
- D'accord ! »

L'adolescente referma la porte.

« Ma sœur, Jihye. »

JaeJoong retint un sourire… la ressemblance entre eux deux était frappante. YunHo se leva, presque aussi raide qu'un piquet.

« Bon, si le médecin est arrivé, je vous laisse avec lui. »

A peine finie, la phrase lui parut si atrocement stupide, inutile et banale, qu'il voulut se gifler. On frappa à la porte… YunHo se jeta presque sur la poignée pour ouvrir. Le visage familier de l'homme résidant deux étages en dessous, fit chuter d'un cran nervosité et embarras.

« Bonjour YunHo, salua-t-il gaiement. Je te remercie de m'avoir appelé aussi vite.  
- J'ai cru bon de vous laisser le temps de manger…  
- Oh ? Tu m'aurais tiré du lit alors. Tu as bien fait, Stacy n'aurait pas apprécié… ajouta le médecin, pensif. »

YunHo laissa entrer l'homme avant de passer à son tour la porte et sortir de la chambre. Il eut tout juste le temps d'entendre l'homme saluer chaleureusement JaeJoong, avant de refermer définitivement la porte. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il tomba nez à nez face à sa sœur. Celle-ci le regardait, toute sourire, d'un air clairement railleur.

« Quoi ?! s'enquit brusquement YunHo.  
- J'suis prête, claironna-t-elle.  
- Ouais… ben, pas moi ! Alors laisse-moi le temps, grogna le jeune homme. »

OooOooOoOooOooO

JunSu frappa à la porte du bureau et attendit. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi nerveux, stressé et agité. Il espérait de tout cœur que son absence n'avait pas été remarquée, et que l'ordre de se présenter au bureau d'un des membres de l'Autorité concernait seulement le contrôle des Barrières. Il relut le numéro de porte. 9-82. Neuvième bâtiment. Huitième étage. Deuxième porte. Il s'agissait bien du bureau d'Affectation… rien à voir, donc, avec le disciplinaire.

Quoique… il les croyait bien capables de le piéger de la sorte. On le surveillait de près, il le savait. Ils avaient toujours eu un œil sur lui, depuis qu'ils comprirent quelle pile infatigable et potentiellement dangereuse, il était. Même si avec l'Exil de JaeJoong, JunSu s'était senti brusquement calmé.

« Entrez ! »

Il souffla et abaissa la poignée. La voix forte et aimable l'accueillit avant même qu'il n'ait pu voir le visage de la personne.

« Ah ! Kim JunSu, vous êtes là ! Parfait… vous tombez très bien, nous allions parler de vous. »

JunSu haussa un sourcil, sans comprendre. Nous ? Il capta le regard appuyé de l'homme et la direction dans laquelle il regardait. Il tourna la tête et vit alors son voisin… tout aussi nerveux que lui, mais aussi extrêmement intimidé. Il le reconnut aussitôt. Il avait vu sa photo dans le dossier qu'on lui remit avant de partir voir YooChun. Celui qui devait assurer le contrôle de routine avec lui.

« Je ne vous apprends peut-être rien, mais voici Malky Larsis. Il sera votre partenaire pour votre prochaine sortie, en attendant que l'affaire ne se tasse avec le premier. »

JunSu salua la recrue d'un geste de la tête, l'autre s'empressa de répondre en s'inclinant plutôt maladroitement avant de se redresser et de baisser la tête, cachant au mieux son visage derrière ses mèches cuivrées. JunSu retint un sourire. Il le connaissait un peu… il se souvenait lui avoir parler quelques fois. Par certains côtés, il lui rappelait quelqu'un…

« Nous allions donc aborder la répartition de vos tâches. Il s'agit de sa première sortie officielle, un peu d'organisation ne ferait pas de mal ! »

Quant à l'homme assis de l'autre côté de l'immense table noire, ce devait être la troisième fois de toute sa vie, que JunSu le voyait. La première fois, il était dans la même situation que celle qu'endurait Malky : une nouvelle recrue qu'on essayait tant bien que mal de placer en duo. L'homme l'avait placé temporairement avec JaeJoong qui s'était retrouvé en solo… une situation qui déplaisait fortement à l'Autorité. Il semblait qu'à l'époque, il était déjà assez au courant de ce qui se tramait. La fois suivante, cet homme avait établi une liste de duos, seulement JunSu s'était retrouvé à alterner entre YooChun et JaeJoong, eux-mêmes devant jouer avec les combinaisons. Aucun d'eux n'avait jamais compris pourquoi.

JunSu n'avait donc pas réellement eu l'occasion de bien connaître le personnage. L'homme semblait incroyablement expansif, actif, gai comme un pinson, et surtout plus aimable et sincère que toute l'Autorité réunie. Si tout cela n'était qu'hypocrisie et mensonge, alors il était en plus bien meilleur comédien que tous ses collègues véreux. Mais sur le moment, JunSu voulait absolument croire en la sincère gentillesse de l'homme.

« Si j'en crois les résultats de vos dernières simulations… quadriller le terrain, repérer les points de rétention à contrôler, et le diagnostic, ne vous posent aucun problème, poursuivit-il tout en parcourant les pages du dossier. Bien. Pour les mesures d'urgence… »

L'homme laissa sa phrase en suspens alors que ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il tourna les pages jusqu'à la dernière, puis en relut certaines, avant de poser le dossier sur son plan de travail.

« Hum… ils n'ont pas fait beaucoup de tests ces mois-ci… c'est contrariant. »

JunSu fixa longuement l'homme, espérant que ce n'était qu'une plate plaisanterie visant à détendre l'atmosphère. Mais il s'agissait malheureusement de la vérité, et la tension monta d'un cran. Avec tous les incidents survenus, parfois très graves, personne n'avait songé à multiplier les mises en situation d'urgence ? Les responsables avaient-ils donc adopté la politique de l'autruche, ou n'avaient-ils que faire de la vie de leurs employés ?

« Mais les résultats me paraissent bon. Après tout ce n'est qu'une routine, termina-t-il gaiement. »

Si le ton s'était voulu rassurant, il n'eut aucun effet sur Malky qui devint presque vert tant son teint laiteux était livide sous ses boucles rousses. JunSu passa discrètement une main sur sa bouche, cachant son sourire… rectification : il lui rappelait deux personnes… lui-même et quelqu'un d'autre.

« Bien ! Kim JunSu, à votre tour, maintenant !  
- Mon… tour ? »

OooOooOoOooOooO

_A suivre…_

_Une review de votre part, s'il vous plait ? Même si c'est pour me dire que vous ne me pardonnez pas mon oubli ! Je suis prête !!_


	7. Chapitre 6

_Il s'est produit un joyeux bazar, du grand n'importe quoi, quand j'ai mis à jour les chapitres ! Aucun **Chapitre 04** en vue O.o' la hoooooonte ToT Ca se voit que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus mis les pieds sur ! Bref ! L'erreur monumentale a été réparée, un nouveau chapitre est prêt ainsi que la suite._

_Bonne lecture !_

OooOooOoOooOooO

**Chapitre 06**

Le passage brumeux se referma derrière eux, comme aspiré de l'intérieur. Leur court trajet s'était déroulé sans encombre, ce que l'on pouvait considérer comme de bonne augure. Ils se retrouvèrent face au mur bétonné d'une voie sans issue. De larges flaques d'eau, résultat de deux jours de pluie sans presque aucun répit, s'étendaient sur le bitume, stagnant dans les grandes imperfections de sa surface. L'humidité ambiante les fit frissonner malgré la douceur de l'air.

De la sortie de l'impasse, leur parvenait le bruit de fond d'une rue populeuse, vivante, sans qu'ils n'eurent à tendre l'oreille. JunSu espérait seulement que leur barrière ne se situait pas dans un de ces lieux qui ne désemplissaient jamais. Son voisin consulta l'écran rectangulaire et bordé de boutons divers, qu'il tenait en mains depuis leur départ.

« La barrière se trouve… commença Malky. »

Il tendit le bras et pointa une direction devant lui vers la sortie de la rue… puis il indiqua sa droite… finalement entre les deux.

« … deux cents mètres au sud-ouest, déclara-t-il. »

JunSu acquiesça, et d'un vague geste du menton, il l'invita à poursuivre. Il fouilla ses poches tandis que le nouveau reprenait son analyse.

« Il n'y a pas… de présence suspecte dans un rayon de… cinq cents mètres, reprit ce dernier. »

L'autre poussa un cri victorieux lorsqu'il trouva et sortit une paire d'oreillettes munies d'un micro discret. Les yeux rivés sur l'écran, Malky tenta de ne pas se démonter face au manque d'intérêt dont son partenaire – provisoire – faisait preuve.

« Du côté des balises, tout semble en ordre, rien d'anormal… »

JunSu adapta à son oreille un des appareils, avant de tendre l'autre au rouquin qui releva la tête en sursautant.

« Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes, alors ! Mets ça… »

Il récupéra l'ordinateur portatif, pendant que l'autre jeune homme s'affairait à mettre l'oreillette. JunSu consulta le plan sur l'écran. Il retint un soupir… il n'avait rien contre les nouvelles recrues, les *bleus* – rien de personnel en tout cas – pas plus que de travailler avec eux, de temps en temps. Comment acquérir de l'expérience, sinon ? Mais au-delà de ces collaborations nécessaires, leur donner un aspect pédagogique, alors là, non ! Il n'était pas d'accord. Il n'était pas Formateur, il n'avait ni la patience ni l'envie, et il manquait cruellement de tact et de pédagogie.

Il était le parfait mauvais exemple, celui à ne suivre sous aucun prétexte sous peine de se retrouver recalé à toutes les épreuves. Au contraire de YooChun qui semblait tout droit sorti du moule créé et certifié conforme par l'Autorité. Il était aussi impulsif que YooChun était posé et réfléchi. Bien qu'il savait que parfois il pouvait craquer et se jeter tête première, au pont de ne plus savoir qui ni quoi. Pensivement, il effleura de ses doigts le haut de sa joue, là où le poing rageur de son ami l'avait atteint.

Il pouvait dire que ce geste l'avait choqué, ébranlé… sur le coup. La seconde qui suivit, il l'avait presque oublié, car il y avait eu bien plus urgent. Avec du recul, JunSu n'arrivait pas à s'étonner de sa réaction, ni du fait d'avoir été sa cible. Il le connaissait suffisamment pour ne pas s'attacher à ce genre de détail. YooChun avait des éclats de colère et de rage totalement aveugles. Et ceci, personne d'autre que lui et JaeJoong, le savait. Et JaeJoong…? Lui se trouvait être le parfait équilibre entre eux deux…

« Dois-je contacter le poste de surveillance ? s'enquit le rouquin. »

La question arracha violemment JunSu de ses pensées. Comment en était-il venu à penser à eux trois, en partant de son refus de jouer les professeurs ?

« Oui. Préviens-les de notre départ… »

De toutes façons, il n'avait rien à lui apprendre, il savait déjà tout, son dossier était rempli de résultats mirobolants. De quoi le rendre jaloux. A quoi pouvait bien penser cet homme chargé des affectations ? JunSu se dirigea vers la sortie, tandis que Malky échangeait confirmations et indications avec le Poste, suivant scrupuleusement les règles. Il le sentait bien capable de lui répéter mot pour mot, à la virgule près, tous les protocoles de vérification, de réparation que l'Autorité avait instauré.

Loin de le trouver ennuyeux à mourir, cela l'amusait… sachant que les sorties qui suivraient pour le jeune homme, n'auraient plus rien de la maladresse ou l'hésitation de la toute première. Cette façon de vouloir à tout prix montrer qu'il ne serait pas une gêne à cause d'un trou de mémoire, était rafraîchissante. JunSu hésitait entre le rassurer qu'il n'avait aucunement besoin de se justifie, ou le laisser se noyer dans sa maladresse. Non, il n'était ni cruel, ni méchant. Même s'il restait muet, de son côté Malky finirait pas se rendre compte qu'on ne lui demandait rien de semblable, et reprendrait confiance… un peu.

Le jeune homme le rejoignit en courant.

« C'est bon, annonça-t-il. »

JunSu lui tendit l'écran avec un sourire amusé.

« Tu nous guides ? »

Malky regarda longuement l'appareil, cherchant à savoir s'il s'agissait d'une proposition ou d'un ordre maquillé. Mais avant même d'avoir pu trancher, il s'empara de l'ordinateur, sans un regard vers son collègue. Ne pas le regarder, ne pas le regarder… ne pas tomber sur son propre regard… il savait qu'alors il ne pourrait pas tenir sa langue. Il ne pouvait rien dire, pourtant il en avait bien envie. Malky se concentra de toutes ses forces sur les lignes parallèles ou croisées qui traçaient le plan de la ville, et les deux points violets clignotants qui les représentaient tous les deux, dans l'espoir d'étouffer le conflit qui faisait rage en lui. Si c'était à lui de guider le duo, il était temps de se décider à se mettre en route.

L'avenue n'en finissait pas d'étendre ses dizaines, centaines de mètres de bitume et de goudron foulés par d'innombrables pieds humains. Ils s'y engagèrent et la remontèrent un moment. Ils dépassèrent boutiques de toutes sortes, restaurants, cinémas… et l'avenue ne se terminait toujours pas. Bousculés de toute part, leur avancée fut pénible. Voulant éviter un étalage attrape touriste, JunSu percuta durement une personne.

« Désolé ! s'exclama aussitôt le jeune homme.  
- Non, non, ce n'est rien… c'est moi qui suis navré.  
- YunHo, tu arrives ? J'attends, moi ! s'impatienta une voix derrière eux. »

Le dénommé YunHo s'excusa une nouvelle fois avant de rejoindre l'adolescente impatiente. Les deux autres reprirent leur route, leur objectif toujours à l'esprit. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils parvinrent à un carrefour, marquant la fin de l'avenue, qu'ils traversèrent pour rejoindre un petit parc situé de l'autre côté.

L'espace vert était assez modeste et parmi les plus petits de la ville. Une petite étendue d'eau semée de rochers et une cascade sans prétention mais jolie. Un court sentier sillonnant la pelouse et une dizaine d'arbres. Sans oublier un kiosque rond de pierre blanche, grisée de pollution, poussière et graffitis. Le petit monument se cachait derrière la cascade. JunSu consulta une nouvelle fois le plan par-dessus l'épaule de son collègue. Un point blanc lumineux indiquant l'emplacement de la barrière, clignotait sur celui kiosque.

« Vas-y. Suis le protocole du début à la fin, sans t'occuper de moi. Fais comme si je n'étais pas là. »

Généralement, la dernière consigne faisait perdre aux novices tous leurs moyens, les rendant plus blanc qu'un cachet d'aspirine. S'imaginer seul, tout seul, face à une tâche à effectuer en grandeur nature, avait tendance à faire paniquer. Et ce que beaucoup oubliaient à cet instant, était la possibilité de contacter le poste de surveillance et de demander de l'aide. Si certains s'en souvenaient, une grande partie ne pouvait s'y résoudre, craignant une cuisante humiliation. Qu'y avait-il d'humiliant à demander de l'aide ? JunSu avait longtemps fait partie de cette catégorie réticente, avant de se retrouver confronté à une situation si délicate qu'il lui fallut piétiner sa fierté et aller jusqu'à supplier un coup de main. Fort heureusement, sa fierté s'en remit sans aucun problème.

Malky acquiesça brièvement sans montrer le moindre signe d'effarement, et grimpa les marches du kiosque. Il se posta au centre et commença à travailler sur la barrière. A cette heure de la matinée, il n'y avait que très peu de passants, traversant uniquement le parc d'un bout à l'autre, comme un raccourci. Personne ne se souciait du kiosque. Ils auraient la paix.

Las de voir le même mur de briques et le même étang, JunSu monta à son tour. Il ne put retenir un large sourire amusé face aux innombrables inscriptions qui couvraient la surface polie. Déclaration d'amour ou d'hostilité. Symboles plus ou moins compréhensibles. Toute l'histoire de l'humanité. Et parmi la foule de mots tordus et épais, JunSu en lut deux qui le clouèrent sur place.

** Derrière vous **

Le jeune homme eut un désagréable frisson d'horreur et d'appréhension face à l'avertissement. Il se risqua à tourner la tête derrière lui, priant en même temps que ce fusse un simple plaisanterie, une de ces phrases inscrites sur les murs dans le but d'effrayer la personne.

Il ne vit rien venir, ni n'entendit. Une force incroyable, inhumaine, l'atteignit au torse, l'envoyant s'écraser contre le mur. Sa tête cogna violemment la pierre, le choc le sonna. Il s'effondra aussitôt. Vaguement à genoux, il tenta de se redresser sur les coudes, mais son corps ne répondait plus. Irradiant de douleur, son corps paraissait n'être plus qu'une masse informe tout juste solide, qu'il ne parvenait à mettre en mouvement.

Il entendit à peine un cri, qui le força à ouvrir les yeux. La vue vacillante, il aperçut l'autre jeune homme allongé près de l'entrée. Une forme massive s'approcha de lui et, de sa botte, elle le bouscula et lui fit dévaler les marches. Un rire goguenard retentit. JunSu grimaça. Cette odeur… soufrée et métallique. Quelqu'un d'autre se posta devant lui. JunSu ne trouva aucune force en lui pour relever la tête et confirmer ses doutes.

Une poigne de fer le saisit à la gorge et le souleva sans peine. Les pieds dans le vide, JunSu s'agita, les mains crispées sur celle qui le retenait captif, tentant de se défaire de cette horrible prise.

Mercenaire. De tous les problèmes infestant le monde d'en bas, il s'agissait bien du pire. Si les Traqueurs obéissaient à des règles strictes, les mercenaires n'en connaissaient aucune. Mis au banc de la société de leur monde et hors la loi, ces barbares étaient fuis de tous. Les deux mondes extrêmes possédaient quelques protections, mais celui du milieu ne pouvait compter que sur les barrières.

Impossible, songea-t-il. Il était impossible qu'ils purent traverser une des ces barrières sans être repérés.

JunSu étouffait sous cette monstrueuse poigne qui lui broyait le cou. Un autre cri retentit. On l'appelait cette fois. Incapable de le rejoindre, bloqué par celui qui l'avait expulsé du monument, Malky appelait, désemparé. Un cauchemar. Il ne pouvait rien faire et se refusait l'idée même de l'abandonner. Il regrettait… il regrettait tant.

« Dégage de là ! croassa JunSu. »

Il fallait aussi apprendre à fuir. Malky hésita. Le géant qui gardait l'entrée, tel un cerbère, crut bon de s'amuser avec le novice, et décida de le poursuivre. Ceci convainquit le jeune homme de prendre la fuite.

Seul avec celui qui l'étranglait, JunSu tentait vainement de relier entre eux les évènements. Il voyait flou, sombre, et peinait à respirer chaque seconde de plus.

« Les nouvelles font leur chemin en bas, ricana l'hybride. »

JunSu cessa un instant de se débattre. De larges tâches sombres envahirent son champ de vision.

« Ton ami ne serait plus qu'un vulgaire humain sans intérêt, ajouta-t-il. »

Le jeune homme tenta de nouveau d'écarter ces énormes doigts de sa gorge. Ils ne bougèrent pas d'un millimètre. Il suffoquait à présent.

« Mais tu peux être sûr qu'on ne lui foutra pas la paix tant qu'il ne crèvera pas. »

La panique le submergea aussitôt, rendant ses gestes plus désordonnés encore, et sa respiration sifflante.

JaeJoong allait mourir. Il ne le voulait pas. Il allait mourir. Il ne le voulait pas non plus.

Malgré cela… il laissa tomber ses bras, sans force, le long de son corps, et abandonna.

OooOooOoOooOooO

Le rire goguenard et rocailleux du mercenaire le poursuivait sans relâche, le talonnait. Malky ne savait plus que faire pour mettre de la distance entre eux. Il haletait, la poitrine compressée d'effroi et la gorge nouée de culpabilité. Il ne respirait même plus, il happait l'air sans que cela ne lui procure une quelconque aide, ou soulagement. Sa respiration erratique ne faisait que traduire la terreur qui le submergeait.

Le parc n'était pas très étendu, aussi, ils en ressortirent bien vite. Conscient qu'il leur fallait à tout prix garder une certaine discrétion, coûte que coûte, Malky se dirigea vers un quartier désert, presque abandonné… et risqua un regard par-dessus son épaule. La panique explosa dans sa poitrine, lui coupant le souffle. Le mercenaire le suivait, sans aucun effort, un sourire amusé craquant son visage difforme. Il jouait avec lui, comme un chat le ferait avec une souris, avant de se jeter sur sa proie.

Malky aurait beau courir, tenter de le semer, rien n'y ferait. 'Il' ne lui avait jamais précisé qu'il serait lui aussi une proie pour eux. Le jeune homme eut un pauvre sourire, triste et résigné. Que pouvait-il donc attendre de plus de sa part ?

_Tu te débrouilleras pour ne pas te faire tuer… je pourrais éventuellement avoir encore besoin de toi._

Il s'en souvenait à présent. Trop tard.

« Larsis ! A terre !! »

Malky releva le regard, devant lui. Cinq personnes s'étaient postées à la sortie de la rue. Des Gardes. Arme chargée et au poing.

« A terre !! hurla-t-on de nouveau. »

Le jeune homme plongea sur le côté. Entraîné par l'élan de sa course affolée, il percuta violemment le mur de briques, mais l'adrénaline coulant dans ses veines lui épargna la douleur. Une pluie de tirs fusa vers l'hybride et le percuta de plein fouet. Le mercenaire s'écroula, mort… son sang noirâtre s'étendant sur le pavage irrégulier de la rue.

Malky tenta de s'asseoir, adossé au mur, mais échoua à plusieurs reprises, incapable de coordonner ses gestes. S'il ne ressentait pas encore la douleur, son corps souffrait déjà. Sa vision se retrouva envahie de larges tâches blanches et brillantes, et un violent vertige le saisit lorsqu'il secoua la tête dans l'espoir de chasser cette hallucination. Une main se referma sur son épaule et une solide poigne le redressa contre le mur. Il ferma les yeux, voyant que le monde s'était lancé dans une ronde infernale autour de lui.

« Restez tranquille, Larsis, ordonna une voix. Ça pourrait être sérieux. »

Malky fronça les sourcils. Instinctivement, il porta une main à son crâne et sentit ses cheveux humides, englués, poisseux. Il grimaça.

« Votre partenaire, Larsis, où se trouve-t-il ? »

Une autre voix, plus lointaine, qui le ramena aussitôt au présent. Il sursauta en se souvenant de Kim JunSu laissé dans le kiosque. A peine compréhensible, il cria des indications sur l'endroit où ils furent attaqués tous les deux. Les Gardes saisirent l'essentiel et trois d'entre eux se précipitèrent vers le parc, disparaissant littéralement de sa vue.

Arrivés sur place, les Gardes aperçurent la scène. Un hybride, mercenaire, s'apprêtant à achever un des leurs. Sans concertation aucune, ils le mirent en joue et tirèrent. A l'instar de son congénère quelques minutes plus tôt, l'hybride difforme s'effondra dans un bruit sourd, émettant un gargouillement comme dernier souffle de vie. Ils furent sous le toit du kiosque, alors que JunSu tombait face conter terre, sans réaction.

Écœurés, deux d'entre se chargèrent d'éloigner le corps du mercenaire, le faisant rouler sur le sol, le poussant du pied. L'autre Garde s'empressa de vérifier que le jeune homme respirait toujours.

Cependant, il ne perçut aucun souffle… il resta parfaitement inerte lorsqu'il le retourna sur le dos. Inquiet, il chercha son pouls qu'il trouva avec soulagement. Rapidement, il effleura le cou de JunSu, portant la marque rouge et violacée de l'énorme main qui faillit avoir raison de lui. Une brève et discrète lueur verte émana de ses doigts. Un instant plus tard, JunSu inspira longuement, étranglé, et son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge.

JunSu toussa, violemment, sans pouvoir s'arrêter, sous la douleur enserrant sa gorge, son cou. Il inspira de nouveau, récoltant encore une irrépressible quinte de toux. Tout son être brûlait par le manque d'air que son corps avait subi un peu plus tôt. Ce qui lui parut être une éternité. Il roula sur le côté, crispé de douleur, ne parvenant pas à trouver une respiration instinctive. Il lui semblait impossible de respirer de lui-même tant qu'il ne contrôlait pas les entrées et sorties d'air dans ses poumons. L'impression qu'il étoufferait s'il comptait sur ce simple réflexe.

Il prit enfin conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Les présences et les voix conversant avec précipitation à côté de lui. Se souvenant des deux hybrides et de Malky Larsis, il voulut se redresser, chercher où se trouvait le jeune homme. Mais une ferme poussée sur sa nuque l'en empêcha. Sa respiration forcée se fit de plus en plus sifflante à mesure qu'il se fatiguait.

JunSu eut tout juste le temps d'entendre quelqu'un prononcer quelque parole rassurante, avant de plonger dans un trou noir béant. Inconscient.

OooOooOoOooOooO

De longs et fins doigts, peau de nacre, redessinaient distraitement les timides volutes gravées dans le bois blanc du siège qu'elle occupait. Ses ongles peints aux couleurs de la nuit noire, effleuraient la surface de temps à autres, tandis que ses sourcils à l'arc racé se fronçaient. Son regard d'hématite, d'ordinaire étincelant, s'était légèrement voilé, perdu dans des dimensions qu'Oracle seule pouvait atteindre.

Un léger frisson la secoua, son esprit renoua avec le Présent, et son visage lisse se fit soucieux. A chaque minute qui passait, Oracle se heurtait à de nombreux obstacles qu'elle n'avait plus rencontrés depuis… des siècles. 'Elle' n'avait pas oublié d'exploiter son point faible. Oracle laissa échapper un rire amer et ses lèvres blanches se tordirent en un rictus. A quoi pouvait-on bien attendre de sa propre Antithèse ?

La situation était mauvaise. Très mauvaise. Mais fort heureusement, Oracle avait encore un certain contrôle sur les évènements futurs. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que manipuler l'immense toile de l'avenir, serait aussi périlleux et… hasardeux. Certes, elle ne travaillait que sur une seule corde à la fois, mais bien souvent tirer sur un fil en ramenait des dizaines d'autres emmêlés les uns aux autres.

La situation était aussi inédite. Bien qu'Oracle fût déjà amenée à prendre en main les rennes de l'avenir afin d'éviter un cataclysme – ils étaient si nombreux à travers l'Histoire – ce fut jamais pour 'la' contrer. Seulement cette fois-ci, le cataclysme viendrait d'en bas, par 'sa' faute…

Oracle ferma les yeux un instant.

Tout se ferait en douceur et calmement. Il ne lui servirait à rien de se précipiter, elle le savait. Même si certains évènements survenaient sans crier gare, elle garderait les rennes fermement dans ses mains. Elle se sentait cruelle et affreusement malhonnête.

L'incident survenu _au milieu_ lui laissait un goût amer au fond de la gorge. Il était heureux que cela lui apparut à temps à travers la nuée de visions qu'elle avait fait venir à elle. Quelqu'un finirait par comprendre qu'aucun des deux jeunes hommes en mission n'avait eu le temps d'appeler à l'aide le centre de contrôle. Oracle aurait bien voulu se voir comme la bonne étoile veillant sur ces jeunes gens. Cependant il n'en était rien. Elle les manipulait aussi impunément que s'ils n'étaient que de vulgaires pantins. Les plus véreux membres de l'Autorité l'avaient bien cernée.

Sa gorge se serra de culpabilité. Sa propre fille servait ses plans ; de son plein gré, certes, mais elle était aussi un pion qu'elle menait à la baguette.

Oracle ouvrit les yeux, et son regard erra un long moment sur la première rangée de l'hémicycle. Elle voyait encore JaeJoong, assis à cette place à l'écouter et converser, ou allongé sur le dos regardant le dôme ouvert sur le ciel. Elle eut un pincement au cœur.

Perdu.

Sa faute.

Coupable.

Ses mains d'albâtre agrippèrent violemment les accoudoirs blancs. Non, il n'y aurait plus d'imprévus. Elle ne le permettrait plus. Sinon…

Elle perdrait bien plus qu'un énième affrontement avec 'Elle'.

OooOooOoOooOooO

_A suivre…_


	8. Chapitre 7

_Fin du hiatus improvisé de cette fanfic ! YooChun et JunSu ont décidé d'être plus sympa et plus malléables #sourire sadique# à côté de ces deux là, le YunJae est une partie de plaisir (et c'est pas peu dire XD). Quoique ça ne règle pas beaucoup de problèmes... YooChun est toujours aussi *aveugle*. Mauvaise pioche !_

_Ouais nan j'arrête de déblatérer pour ne rien dire ^.^'_

_Place à la suite ! Hauts les cœurs !_

OooOooOoOooOooO

**Chapitre 07**

_LOVEHOLICS - Shinkiru_

YunHo ferma la porte en soupirant lourdement. Il se déchaussa distraitement, ne prenant pas la peine d'arranger ses chaussures devant l'entrée. D'un geste las, il posa les clés sur la table de la salle à manger, tira une chaise et s'y installa. Nouveau soupir. Le jeune homme se prit la tête entre les mains et se laissa aller. Pour de bon.

La succession de phrases qu'il ne cessait de se répéter comme un mantra, monocorde, creux et monotone, s'effilocha et il se laissa submerger par une mer de ressentiments et de culpabilité. Ces éloges de la logique et de la responsabilité perdirent tout pouvoir face au souvenir du visage de Jihye. L'expression d'un condamné, un supplicié. Son cœur se serra à lui donner la sensation de s'écorcher et se déchirer.

Comment pouvait-on tenter de le persuader qu'il avait fait le bon choix pour lui et sa sœur ? Cette femme qui se disait leur grand-mère, dernière parente encore en vie ou capable, lui avait simplement mis le couteau sous la gorge. Accepter son marché, ou s'enliser dans leurs problèmes et finir à la rue. Depuis quand marchandait-on au sein d'une famille ? Que retirait-elle comme bénéfice à avoir la garde de sa jeune sœur tous les weekends ? Jihye paraissait subir le pire des supplices aux côtés de la vieille bourgeoise. Voulait-elle la transformer en demoiselle de compagnie charmante et obéissante, jeune fille bien élevée et bonne à marier ?

YunHo tressaillit à cette pensée. Malgré ce marché, il restait encore son tuteur légal et gardait un droit de _veto_ sur toutes les décisions de la vieille femme. Dès qu'il aurait deux longues heures libres, il lui faudrait réétudier toutes les closes du contrat qu'ils avaient signé deux ans plus tôt.

« Tu es rentré tôt… »

Le jeune homme se tourna vers le médecin, et tenta difficilement un sourire.

« Ça ne me disait rien de rester dehors tout seul… »

L'homme acquiesça et alla s'asseoir aux côtés de YunHo.

« Merci pour les affaires de Jihye, au fait ! Je suis désolé, j'ai su au dernier moment que son départ avait été avancé…  
- Ce n'est rien, vraiment. Je n'avais plus grand-chose à faire avec un patient endormi, fit le médecin en balayant le sujet d'un revers de la main. »

YunHo accueillit le changement de sujet avec soulagement.

« A ce propos… comment va-t-il ?  
- Physiquement, il se remet assez vite et bien. Pour le reste, je dirai qu'il a… la tête vide. »

Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils. Que voulait-il dire exactement ?

« Comment ça ?  
- Il est amnésique, déclara l'homme. »

YunHo cilla, surpris et passablement choqué.

« Il a tout oublié le concernant, jusqu'à son prénom. Il se base sur ce que lui disait la personne qui l'a… malmené. »

YunHo acquiesça silencieusement. Il comprenait à présent l'hésitation du jeune homme à donner son nom.

« Beaucoup de chocs peuvent provoquer une amnésie partielle ou totale, plus ou moins longue… ça dépend, expliqua le médecin. Seulement, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, il ne se souvenait déjà plus de rien avant que vous ne le trouviez. Je dirai que le choc doit être antérieur à ce qu'il a subi. Mais je ne vois rien qui ait pu provoquer ça. Sa tête va mieux que le reste de son corps.  
- Ce n'est pas définitif, au moins ? s'inquiéta YunHo.  
- Tant qu'on ne sait pas ce qui s'est réellement passé, je ne peux pas me prononcer. Le problème pourrait être résolu plus rapidement s'il était à l'hôpital, mais je pense que cette solution est exclue… »

Le jeune homme remercia intérieurement le médecin d'être aussi compréhensif. Admettre _JaeJoong_ à l'hôpital provoquerait bon nombre de complications que YunHo ne pouvait se permettre sous peine de perdre ses droits sur sa sœur. Le moindre faux pas, et Jihye lui serait retirée sur le champ. Ainsi que le stipulait le marché. Un marché qu'il se représentait comme une arme invisible pointé vers sa tête. Avec les mois, YunHo pouvait presque sentir le canon de l'arme, douloureusement collé contre sa tempe. Personne ne lui donnerait le bénéfice du doute, et il serait immanquablement coupable et irresponsable.

« Mais je ne pense pas qu'il ait besoin d'un scanner ou d'une IRM, ajouta le médecin. Même s'il nous est arrivé salement amoché… »

YunHo se leva et se dirigea vers le comptoir qui séparait la salle à manger de la partie cuisine. Il lui fallait une distraction… aussi minime fusse-t-elle.

« Thé ou café ? proposa YunHo en sortant deux mugs d'un placard.  
- J'ai eu ma dose de caféine pour le restant de la journée, plaisanta le médecin. Va pour du thé, s'il te plait ! »

Le jeune homme mit l'eau à bouillir et s'accouda au comptoir, tourné vers la salle à manger. L'horloge du four micro-onde affichait une heure qui acheva d'assombrir la matinée de YunHo.

« Dis-toi que le temps passe plus vite quand on a l'esprit occupé. Et puis, je suis là pour surveiller notre inconnu, rassura l'homme. A moi aussi, ça aidera à passer le temps. »

YunHo se demanda sérieusement si le médecin avait réellement une vie sentimentale avec son épouse. La bouilloire siffla, expulsant violemment un long jet de vapeur brûlante. YunHo versa l'eau chaude dans les mugs déjà pourvus de leur sachet de thé, puis en déposa un devant l'homme. Il se rassit. Le médecin eut un sourire indulgent et posa une main sur l'épaule de son jeune voisin.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour Jihye… tu n'as rien à craindre, crois-moi. Gardes-en un peu pour le jour où elle te parlera de son petit ami et voudra te le présenter. »

YunHo manqua de s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de thé. Toussant, il tenta de s'imaginer ce jour fatidique. Angoissant. Le médecin riait à présent. YunHo renifla, amer.

« Vous étiez sûrement aussi fier quand ce jour est arrivé pour vous et votre fille, répliqua-t-il, ironique.  
- … sûrement oui, pouffa le médecin. »

###

YooChun s'effondra littéralement sur un des fauteuils de son appartement, vidé de ses forces, et écœuré. Il n'aspirait qu'à une seule chose : passer le restant de l'après-midi, la soirée et la nuit, dans cette position avachie, et ne plus avoir affaire avec le monde extérieur. Sa vie reprendrait son cours normal le lendemain, très tôt le matin s'il le fallait ; pour le moment il la mettait en suspens.

Tournant la tête vers la baie vitrée, il vit le balcon inondé de soleil. Malgré sa nouvelle résolution de rester le dos vissé au fond du fauteuil, il trouva un reliquat d'énergie pour se lever, fermer les volets et tirer les rideaux, avant de retourner s'allonger. Désormais dans l'obscurité, il lui sembla retrouver un certain calme, malgré l'angoisse qui le tenaillait depuis que JunSu était venu le prévenir de son départ pour le _milieu_.

Loin d'être oiseau de mauvaise augure, ou tout simplement pessimiste, YooChun ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer une multitude de scénarii catastrophes dans lesquels il arrivait quelque chose de grave à son ami. Son imagination paraissait avoir une nouvelle et inépuisable source d'inspiration cruelle et effrayante depuis l'exil de JaeJoong. YooChun n'était pas non plus paranoïaque – du moins pas plus que la moyenne – mais il se doutait que l'Autorité leur réservait de bien mauvaises surprises. L'Autorité… ou quelqu'un d'autre. Qui savait ? Pire encore… les deux.

Le jeune homme secoua violemment la tête, refusant de s'enliser dans une véritable névrose paranoïaque. Il avait décidé de faire confiance à Oracle, malgré les avertissements teintés de menaces qu'une petite voix ne cessait de répéter dans un coin de son esprit, et ce depuis que l'homme lui avait promis monts et merveilles. Plutôt mourir que d'accorder plus de crédit à un membre de l'Autorité qu'à Oracle, songeait YooChun. Et sur cette pensée, la voix répliqua avec sarcasme qu'il suivait précisément les traces de JaeJoong. Le jeune homme la bâillonna sans plus d'hésitation et s'efforça de penser à autre chose.

Inévitablement, il réfléchit au plan qu'Oracle leur avait rapidement esquissé. Pour l'heure, il s'agissait de retrouver JaeJoong, quelque part dans la région où YooChun serait à son tour catapulté. La suite n'était que pures spéculations et hypothèses pour YooChun. Le jeune homme se doutait qu'Oracle n'avait rien laissé au hasard, mais il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle ne leur disait rien de plus. Craignait-elle qu'ils ne prennent peur et se désistent ? Oracle savait qu'ils étaient prêts à tout. Tout. Ses motivations lui étaient parfaitement mystérieuses.

Après tout, il s'agissait d'Oracle. Tout était mystère avec elle.

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée coupa brusquement le fil de ses pensées. Il était trop tôt pour qu'il s'agisse de JunSu, aussi YooChun songea un instant à ignorer la sonnerie qui retentit une seconde fois. Mais les coups empressés qui suivirent l'en dissuadèrent aussitôt. Bon gré mal gré, laissant de côté le mauvais pressentiment qui refit surface, il quitta le fauteuil et alla ouvrir la porte. Il n'avait jamais vu le jeune homme qui se tenait sur le palier, mais lui semblait revenir tout droit d'une bagarre, couvert d'égratignures et d'hématomes. L'étonnement prit le pas sur sa mauvaise humeur.

« Oui ?  
- Park YooChun ? s'assura l'inconnu.  
- … c'est pour quoi ? éluda le jeune homme.  
- Je… j-je suis M-Malky Larsis, bredouilla-t-il. J-j'ai été placé en duo temporaire avec votre partenaire pour u-une sortie de c-contrôle. »

Le mauvais pressentiment parut littéralement exploser en une horrible certitude, bien plus encore lorsque YooChun détailla un peu mieux le jeune homme.

« Que s'est-il passé ? grinça-t-il.  
- Un… u-un incident…  
- Et JunSu ? coupa-t-il  
- A… à l'hôpital, i-il est en observation. »

Malky eut tout juste le temps de finir sa phrase, YooChun se chaussait déjà, cherchant en même temps à tâtons ses clefs. Il se précipita hors de son appartement, claquant la porte derrière, Malky sur les talons. Encore étourdi de leur mésaventure, ce dernier peinait à suivre le rythme effaré du jeune homme.

Le complexe où siégeait la très respectée Autorité possédait son propre hôpital, et bien d'autres services que cette haute institution refusait de partager avec le reste de la population. Les employés étaient logés au sein même de ce complexe, aussi il ne leur fallu qu'une dizaine de minutes pour rejoindre le centre hospitalier.

Arrivés à l'accueil, ils ne trouvèrent personne. Pianotant nerveusement des doigts sur le comptoir immaculé et froid, YooChun ne se sentait aucunement d'humeur à attendre que quelqu'un daigne rejoindre son poste. Le jeune homme décida de partir lui-même à la recherche de JunSu. Sur le point d'y aller, il se souvint que Malky l'avait suivi, et se tourna vers lui.

« Vas te faire soigner, je vais le chercher, conseilla-t-il.  
- Pardon ?  
- Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ? »

Le rouquin ne releva pas, ni ne bougea quand YooChun le quitta définitivement pour retrouver son ami. Malky soupira lourdement. YooChun avait sûrement raison de lui conseiller de s'occuper de ses blessures… il n'en ferait cependant rien. A quoi bon soigner un hématome si deux autres suivraient dans l'heure ?

Malky le regarda s'éloigner presque en courant après avoir rapidement observé le plan de l'hôpital et de ses dix étages. Qu'il devait être bon d'avoir un partenaire – non, un ami – de la sorte… quelqu'un qui ne profiterait pas des autres, ne les utiliserait pas comme de vulgaires pions sans valeurs et dont le sacrifice ne ferait aucun remous. Quelqu'un digne de confiance et d'amitié. Malheureusement, dans ce microcosme que l'Autorité avait instauré, amitié et confiance étaient loin d'être des valeurs sûres. Malky tourna les talons, bien décidé à rentrer chez lui le plus vite possible. Il avait un rapport à rédiger pour le lendemain matin. Un fois qu'il serait terminé, il pourrait tout oublier.

La base de son crâne l'élança brusquement, le forçant à s'arrêter, la tête entre les mains, luttant contre le vertige provoqué par la douleur. Oublier… du moins une fois que toutes ses blessures seraient guéries. Prudent, il reprit sa route, dépassant la salle de repos du personnel de l'étage et une poignée de portes anonymes. Il ne remarqua pas l'une d'elles qui s'ouvrit silencieusement sur son passage, ni le bras qui surgit de l'ombre. Une main l'attrapa par la manche. Malky se sentit violemment tiré vers l'arrière, et avant qu'il ne pût crier de surprise, une autre main se plaqua sur sa bouche.

Il reconnut aussitôt la poigne douloureuse qui le força à s'engouffrer dans l'étroit débarras. Il ne se débattit pas ; mieux valait pour lui qu'il reste calme et docile. Sa tête se cogna contre le mur à l'endroit exact où se formait une bosse ; Malky gémit de douleur. Un corps solide, massif, s'appuya contre lui, l'empêchant de bouger, de fuir. Mais jamais le jeune homme n'avait tenté de se soustraire à sa prise…

« Tu es en vie, nota la personne. Impressionnant. Je ne sais pas par quel miracle, mais c'est un fait. Survivre à deux mercenaires… bel exploit. »

Malky serra les dents et tenta de regarder son agresseur dans les yeux malgré la pénombre.

« Mais que Kim JunSu soit lui aussi encore bien vivant, me pose problème, vois-tu ?  
- Je n'y suis pour rien ! se défendit-il. Quelqu'un a dépêché la garde à notre secours. »

Il vit un rictus moqueur craqueler le visage plongé dans l'ombre.

« Tu mens.  
- Je ne mens pas.  
- Personne d'autre que toi et moi n'était au courant de la présence des mercenaires, grinça l'homme. »

Malky réfléchissait à toute vitesse à une explication plausible qui le disculperait. En vain.

« Je n'ai pas contacté la garde ni le poste de contrôle, clama-t-il. Même si j'avais voulu le faire, je n'aurais pas pu !  
- Si ce n'est ni toi, ni moi… qui est-ce alors ? »

La réponse s'imposa d'elle-même dans son esprit embrouillé.

« … quelqu'un qui possède le don de double-vue, souffla-t-il. »

L'homme eut un ricanement nerveux et furieux.

« Cette Oracle… quelle plaie ! grinça-t-il. Toujours à fourrer son nez de sorcière dans nos affaires… »

Le rouquin ne put s'empêcher de remercier silencieusement la femme pour son intervention… même si elle rendait furax son tyran.

« Bon… au moins, ce très cher Kim aura été bien amoché, songea l'homme à haute voix. Il mettra un petit moment pour s'en remettre. »

Le jeune homme devina qu'il s'était discrètement rendu près de JunSu, allant aux nouvelles, voyant de ses propres yeux le résultat de son plan bancal. Malky n'était pas aussi bien informé que lui. Il avait tout juste eu le temps d'apercevoir JunSu inconscient, avant d'être ramené _en haut_… puis il s'était précipité vers l'appartement de son coéquipier pour le prévenir.

La prise se relâcha et le poids pesant contre lui s'effaça. Il put respirer librement. Dans la pénombre, il vit l'homme le détailler longuement, en silence. Il détestait le regard qu'il avait lorsqu'il l'observait de la sorte. En règle générale, cela n'annonçait rien de bon pour lui. Il n'était pas qu'un pion entre ses mains, mais aussi un jouet, une chose dont il abusait à volonté. Un jouet, un pion, une chose qui ne protestait jamais, ni ne se plaignait. Très souvent, Malky reconsidérait sa situation et se demandait toujours à la fin par quel miracle était-il encore capable de tenir et de vivre.

Cependant, ce jour-là l'homme sembla trouver l'état du rouquin bien trop lamentable pour faire quoi que ce fût. Il le congédia sans un regard de plus. Malky s'enfuit du débarras sans se soucier des éventuels passants ou membres du personnel qui arpentaient les couloirs de l'hôpital. A présent il pouvait rentrer, faire son rapport et se reposer.

Mais oublier… il ne pourrait jamais.

YooChun avait perdu le compte des portes et fenêtres qu'il dépassait depuis dix longues minutes. Il ne songeait même plus aux volées de marches ni aux interminables couloirs qu'il avalait. Le jeune homme était bien loin d'être perdu dans ce dédale à l'atmosphère feutrée et camphrée. Sans connaître précisément l'endroit où JunSu avait été emmené, il savait où aller. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'errer.

_Je le savais. Je le savais. Je le savais. _Cette certitude ne quittait plus son esprit. Celui-ci le lui diffusait en boucle, disque rayé aux vérités accablantes. Son pressentiment ne l'avait pas trompé. Tout comme ceux qui l'avaient précédés, et qui se trouvaient toujours confirmés dès lors qu'ils impliquaient ses amis, ses proches. Il en venait parfois à se détester de songer de la sorte. Oiseau de mauvaise augure, dont les prédictions sombres et floues se réalisaient par le simple fait d'avoir été énoncées.

YooChun devinait aisément que JunSu minimiserait puis balayerait le sujet d'un revers de la main, avant de lui reprocher de toujours trop s'inquiéter, à tord. _La preuve, YooChun, je suis toujours entier !_ Le jeune homme se promit de le gifler s'il lui venait la mauvaise idée de prononcer ces paroles. L'heure n'était plus aux ton léger et plaisanteries, ni aux demi-mesures. Il savait qu'ils étaient désormais en danger.

Il s'arrêta brusquement, poings et mâchoire serrés à lui faire mal. Tout cela mis de côté, il était avant tout son ami. Et cela impliquait bien naturellement de s'inquiéter, s'angoisser et se faire un sang d'encre pour la personne avec laquelle l'on s'était lié d'amitié.

YooChun se remit en marche, engloutissant le dernier corridor avant de pousser le double-battant marquant l'entrée d'un nouveau service. Toutes les portes des salles et des chambres, à quelques exceptions près, étaient ouvertes. Le jeune homme jetait de fréquents coups d'œil, çà et là, à la recherche de JunSu.

Il entendit et reconnut sa voix, étrangement rauque et voilée, avant d'avoir atteint l'entrée de la chambre.

« Un peu moins serré… s'il vous plait… »

Une sourde fatigue transperçait dans se voix ; YooChun fronça les sourcils et franchit le seuil, à peine soulagé de l'avoir retrouvé.

Les chambres pour les patients souffrant de blessures légères étaient, pour YooChun, plus angoissantes et étouffantes que celles des soins intensifs. Parfaitement impersonnelles et presque monochromatiques, il semblait déplacé de s'y reposer, malgré les lits qui les équipaient. La volonté devait être de dissuader les plus feignants de rester oisifs plus que de raison, cherchant à les mettre le plus mal à leur aise possible. _Encore un coup de l'Autorité…_

Il trouva JunSu installé sur un des trois lits de la chambre, à moitié caché par un infirmier dont les mains s'affairaient sur son cou. L'hématome colorant, masquant, le côté droit de son visage le choqua plus que la somme de toutes les plaies et égratignure dont il était couvert.

« JunSu ? »

Le plus jeune, qui avait gardé les yeux fermés, les rouvrit dans un sursaut et vit YooChun. Un sourire surpris craqua son visage, difficilement… douloureusement ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? croassa-t-il. »

A l'évidence, JunSu ne s'attendait pas à sa visite.

« Ce je fais là ? répéta YooChun, incrédule, avant de s'énerver. Oh… je passais dans le coin, pour tuer le temps, et je suis tombé sur toi ! Curieuse coïncidence, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Si JunSu voulut rire, il n'obtint qu'une mauvaise toux râpeuse. Imperturbable, l'infirmier acheva sa tâche et rassembla son matériel, non sans prononcer les recommandations d'usage.

« Veillez à ne pas mouiller le bandage et à le changer tous les jours d'ici deux ou trois jours. »

Il tendit un morceau de papier griffonné à la hâte.

« Votre prescription, expliqua-t-il. Elle sera à retirer avant de sortir, au rez-de-chaussée. »

JunSu acquiesça silencieusement, pliant et rangeant le papier dans une poche de son jeans. L'homme le salua et quitta la salle sans un regard pour YooChun. Ce dernier se décida à s'approcher du lit qu'occupait son ami. L'attention de ce dernier sembla soudain piégée par les pattes de mouches qui parsemaient le gerflex, en guise de décoration.

« JunSu ? appela le jeune homme. »

Un soupir las lui répondit. Lorsque JunSu se résolut à regarder YooChun dans les yeux, celui-ci perdit tout souvenir de sa précédente et rageuse promesse.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? se risqua-t-il. »

Son ami eut une grimace indéchiffrable, et dans son regard YooChun lut une immense fatigue, de la tristesse… et une terreur qu'il n'aurait jamais crue possible chez le cadet. Sans même y réfléchir, sa main se posa sur son épaule pour l'attirer contre lui et le serrer dans ses bras. Il ne savait pas vraiment qui il voulait rassurer… son ami, ou lui-même ? Se rassurer, malgré ce qu'il avait perçu dans ses yeux, qu'il était bel et bien vivant et en face de lui.

JunSu s'abandonna à l'étreinte de son ami avec soulagement. Même le trou noir qui l'accueillit un peu plus tôt, ne lui fut pas aussi rassurant et chaleureux.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois réveillé et après avoir perçu quelques bribes de conversation, qu'il réalisa l'ampleur de la situation. Quelques secondes de plus, et il n'aurait très certainement plus été de ces mondes. Cette pensée lui arracha un frisson d'effroi qui le fit se crisper. Malgré les antalgiques, son corps restait douloureux. YooChun s'écarta alors, et remarqua le léger et large bandage qui entourait son cou. Il fronça les sourcils mais s'abstint de tout commentaire.

« Tu sors quand ? s'enquit-il.  
- … dans quatre heures je pense, répondit JunSu, la voix rêche. »

YooChun se retint de reposer sa première question. Vaincu par la fatigue et les puissantes doses de médicaments, JunSu papillonnait des yeux, luttant pour rester éveillé, contre une torpeur qui s'était abattue sur lui sans crier gare.

« Je crois… que je vais dormir un peu… déclara mollement JunSu.  
- Bonne idée, acquiesça-t-il d'un ton léger. Je te réveille ?  
- Avant qu'on nous jette à la porte… de préférence… »

Le jeune homme ne prit pas la peine de repousser les draps, et s'allongea. À peine eut-il posé la tête sur l'oreiller trop plat du lit, qu'il rendit les armes, plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il entendit YooChun contourner le lit et s'installer sur une chaise près du matelas. Et ce fut tout. Un gouffre d'obscurité sans fin l'attendait dans son sommeil.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, émergeant lourdement de son repos, JunSu trouva son ami toujours assis à côté de lui, bras croisés, le regard perdu bien trop loin pour son propre bien.

« Hey, YooChun, souffla-t-il. »

Le jeune homme sursauta, manquant de tomber de son siège qu'il faisait tenir sur deux pieds.

« Pas malin, nota JunSu.  
- Je sais… je sais… bien reposé ? »

JunSu bâilla puis grimaça. Son cou, sa gorge, lui faisaient encore mal au moindre mouvement.

« Je sais pas… si je m'écoutais, je dormirais encore des heures. »

Son ami ricana. C'était le monde à l'envers ! Cependant, compte tenu de la situation, c'était amplement compréhensible.

« Je m'en doute, mais attends qu'on rentre pour jouer la Belle au Bois Dormant ! Au fait, tu sors dans moins d'une heure…  
- … j'ai dormi combien de temps ? s'étonna JunSu. »

YooChun leva deux doigts en réponse. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

« C'était trois heures, pas quatre… expliqua son ami. Heureusement que j'ai demandé ! »

JunSu soupira lourdement, portant sa main sur ses yeux. Si le sommeil lui avait épargné les élancements résiduels, à présent qu'il l'avait quitté, il se sentait perclus de douleurs. L'étau qu'il ressentait au cou lui donnait l'horrible sensation d'être un pantin au cou brisé et dont la tête se balançait pathétiquement contre la poitrine. _Bon sang…_ Il aurait très bien pu être ce pantin !

Le matelas s'enfonça un peu, près de son bras. YooChun croisa les bras sur les draps et y posa le menton.

« 'Su-su… qu'est-ce qui ne va pas…  
- … je crois… que je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie. »

YooChun acquiesça sombrement. Il l'avait bien compris. Lui restait à savoir ce qui s'était passé.

###

Ses doigts blancs parcouraient, effleuraient la procession de reliures de cuir, au grain affiné et adouci par les âges, des caractères d'or ou d'argent gravés sur leurs tranches. Des pans entiers de la bibliothèque recouvraient les murs de la pièce. Un reflet blanc et flou s'étendait d'un bout à l'autre du mobilier.

« Il n'existe plus aucun ouvrage datant réellement de cette époque, déclara Oracle. Le reste n'est que mensonge ou omission. »

Un soupir irrité s'éleva derrière elle, écho désincarné.

« Ils ont donc tout détruit, soupira l'écho. Maudits soient ces sauvages !  
- C'est… ce qu'il nous faut croire, en tout cas, ajouta distraitement la femme, l'ombre d'un sourire malicieux flottant au coin de ses lèvres d'albâtre. »

Derrière elle, la lueur à l'origine du reflet et de l'écho parut hésiter. L'image blanche et translucide dont on ne distinguait que les yeux et les lèvres, plissa les paupières.

« Comment donc ?  
- Hum ? Comment cela _'comment donc'_ ? s'enquit innocemment Oracle. »

La forme floue parut croiser les bras avec humeur et prendre une posture impatiente.

« Ayez pitié, Mère, et cessez de jouer avec moi de la sorte ! Ont-ils tous été détruits ? »

La main d'Oracle s'arrêta au niveau d'un large volume au cuir tanné, aux teintes forestières. Avec autant de délicatesse que de respect, elle l'extirpa de la rangée, avant de le serrer contre elle. Elle se retourna et rejoignit son interlocutrice de brume dense et irisée. Les gestes emplis de révérence, elle ouvrit le volume au milieu de l'œuvre. La forme eut un hoquet surpris. Oracle sortit un carnet à la modeste couverture d'une cachette creusée, aménagée au sein même du livre.

« Bien sûr qu'ils l'ont tous été ! Brûlés, déchirés, broyés… aucune grâce ne leur a été faite. »

Un cordon bleu nuit usé scellait le carnet ; Oracle le défit tout aussi doucement car des siècles avaient fragilisé la relique.

« C'est une perte immense, car la vérité sur l'Autorité et ses origines, s'y trouvait consignée. »

OooOooOoOooOooO

_A suivre…_

_Bon ! Chunie ? Il faut qu'on parle tous les deux... è__é  
_


End file.
